The evil of the Soul
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: A small Town where not a lot goes on is taking of edge by an evil murderous spree that begins across the town. Will the police be able to solve the murders or will the Evil get away with murder.
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Of the Soul

Chapter 1- The Butcher of the night

Imagine a small town. Not any different to any other small town. It has parks, A school, Police and Fire department, Hospital, Cafes and Shops. Nothing ever goes on in small Town but it was about to be Awoken By a demon So horrible it would shake the very foundations that it is on.

"Give me those DVDs back now the police have been called and it would make it easier on yourself if you gave them back." A shopkeeper said to a group of young adults in his store.

"Look Feller were not Scared of the pigs what are they Going to Us" Said a young Irish man By the Name of Sheamus.

The other Youths Started to laugh with different contrasting accents. The group was made up of Sheamus, An English guy Wade Barrett a South African Justin Gabriel and a Young Scottish man Drew McIntyre.

They then quickly turned around as they heard sirens coming from outside. They quickly ran to the door but stopped as a police Car was Outside the door. The Police Car door opened as a police men stepped out and stared at the group.

Justin Gabriel turned to Wade and whispered "Crap its Officer Cena"

He walked up to them. Sheamus who had the DVDs tried to run but Officer John Cena grabbed his collar and pulled him back and threw him to the wall, and put hand cuffs on him. He then turned and smiled at the other three and said "Any of you want to go for a run." They all shook their heads.

Officer Cena bundled Sheamus into the Police car then turned back to the others and said "If I see any of you around town again today you will all be in the cells for the rest of the weekend. Believe me you do not want that the food is horrible. Now get the hell out of here."

Wade, Justin and Drew all quickly Run away. Cena hands the DVDs back to the shopkeeper and got back into his car and drove back to the Police station.

Wade, Justin and Drew quickly got round the corner. Wade turned to the other two and said in a deep Manchester accent "I cant believe Sheamus got busted. I sure would like to give that Officer Cena a pasting who does he think he is. You know we could run this town and if anyone tries to stop us we just silence them"

Justin looked at Wade with a worried look on his face "Silence them that sounds a bit extreme. How do you mean Silence them"

Wade smirked "You know exactly what I mean. I know Sheamus will be up for it"

Drew followed on "Yeah come on its part of the bigger picture. We could run this town have it the way we want it. Come on man"

Justin then agreed "Yeah alright lets Do it."

A Large Bold man by the name of Skip Sheffield walked into his Garden where the trio was stood. He said to them as he was going in "You alright boys"

They turned back to him and Drew said "Shut up Garden Freak" Then they carried on walking to the housing estate up the Hill.

…...

Back in town there was a small Café bar where high school and college students liked to hang out after their classes had finished. A group of friends were sitting having some dinner and a drink.

"Cody Pass me the salt dude" Said Ted Diabase as he sat with his Girlfriend Maryse sat on his lap.

"Get your own salt man I'm busy" Said Cody

A young lady by the name of Eve Torres looked at Cody laughed and said "Busy seriously you checking your face in a mirror you look so Gay"

"Hey I'm not gay I just want my face to stay Dashing" Cody Snapped

Eve looked over at her friend and said "Kelly to you want to go catch movie or something"

Kelly looked and replied "Sure Ok" She then froze Solid as the owner of the Café came out of the back room. He was a large man seven foot around three hundred pounds. He had a bold head and squinted eyes. He said in a deep evil sounded voice "It is time for you all to leave"

A small Lad Evan Borne answered "Come on Kane we have got ten minutes until you close"

Kane then Shouted "I SAID NOW"

They all quickly got up left the money they owed on the table and ran out of the Café.

They got outside. The Kelly turned to Maryse and Eve and said "Man that guy really freaks me out"

Cody and Evan said "What the hell is his problem"

Ted said "Come on lets get going we have College tomorrow"

They all headed back home. As the deep night began to fall.

…...

Wade, Drew and Justin got up to their estate. There was a student Jack Swagger heading towards his house. He tried to walk past them. The grabbed hold of him and threw him to the ground. They pulled him round the corner and viciously kicked him to the floor. They stamped on his head, and ribs causing the top of his head to start streaming out with blood. Wade got in his face and said "See you at college Geek"

They walked away laughing as Jack tried to get to his feet. He muttered to himself "I will have my revenge on you and the rest of this town if it is the last thing I do" He got his balance back and held his jacket to his face to holt the blood coming from his forehead and slowly walked back to his home.

…...

Officer Cena Dragged Sheamus into the Police station and put him in one of the cells there.

He turned to his colleague Officer Randy Orton. And said " Look who has come to stay again he must really enjoy our company"

Randy laughed and replied "Yeah well hope he is hungry I'm about to rustle up some out of date ready meals"

Cena replied "Yeah that's Fine for him I will order us a take away beats being at home"

"You're a sad lonely little man John you should get out more" Laughed Randy

John Put his feet up on his desk and said "I don't like this town or the people in it and they don't like me so there's no problem. I enjoy my job because people hate me for it and I enjoy sitting in front of the TV with beer watching the racing and eating a pizza"

Randy shook his head and said "As I said Sad lonely little man"

…...

Two girls were walking in the forest. They were both High school girls.

"No you're the best" Said a British girl named Layla

"No you're the best" Replied her Best Friend Michelle

They then both said "Were both the best"

The started to slow down as they walked for the deep Dark 7 Acres forest.

"This place creeps me out" Said Layla

"I know we should speed up" Replied Michelle.

Layla screamed as she saw a rat run in front of them

Michelle said "Why did you scream it was just a rat"

All of a sudden Michelle was pulled to the ground.

A dark shadow was that she could see. Layla kept looking around not knowing where Michelle was. Michelle tried to scream but a hand was over her mouth. The attacker pulled a knife from their pocket and stuck it in her eyes and sliced her eyes out and put them on the floor. Michelle managed to scream alerting Layla. Layla tried to run but the attacker picked up an axe from the floor and chopped her ankles off. Blood was all over the path as the two girls screamed in terrified agony. The attacker stood over Layla with the axe and powerfully chopped it through her rib cage killing her instantly. Michelle still screaming with no eyes tried to crawl away. The attacker stamped on her back with severe force breaking her spine. They grabbed Michelle by the throat and twisted it until her neck snapped like a twig.

The attacker dragged the two carcases into a dimly lit area. The attacker pulled out knifes and scissors out of their back pack. He butchered the two girls removing their organs one by one and putting them into a black bin bag. Blood and insides were all over the floor.

The path was left in a bloody mess of two innocent girls bodies butchered in the middle of the forest.

This small town where nothing happens was about to be awoken by evil torturing their town and nobody in it would ever be the same again.

End of Chapter 1

Not a nice ending what so ever.

Chapter 2 preview

The police are on the scene to try and start solving the crime. And Officer Cena has to deal with the media sniffing around a lot closer than he would Like.


	2. Chapter 2 Devil of the Night

Chapter 2- Devil of the Night

As the sun rose over the seven acres forest the town had been rocked by a horrific crime.

The forest was covered with blue tents and forensic officers in white coats trying to get evidence and clues from what was left of Michelle and Laylas bodies. The whole forest was sectioned off so the public could not enter the horrific disgusting crime scene.

Officers Cena and Orton arrived at the scene and were greeted by their superior Officer Police Chief Theodore Long.

"So boss what's going on." Said Randy

"Do not sound happy to bodies have been found come this way." Answered the Police Chief

They all walked into the sectioned off area. John and Randy stopped suddenly as they saw the pieces of the two girls bodies all over the floor. The path had turned to a crimson red from the all the blood.

Randy gulped and turned to John and said "This is horrible I never thought something like this would happen in our town. A murder in our town"

John just walked a bit in front and stared down at one of the cut off ankles that was just lying there in a pool of blood. He turned back and said "Its either murder or they have had a really explosive curry"

Theodore Long shouted at Cena "This is no laughing matter officer Cena two girls have been brutally murdered and had their organs removed. Take this case seriously John"

John quietly replied "Sorry Sir"

Randy then followed on "So I'm guessing were just here to tell people where they are going and what they are doing here right"

Theodore replied "No on the contrary officer Orton you and Officer Cena will be heavily involved in solving this case."

Cena asked "How do you mean Heavily involved?"

"Well officer Cena you and Randy are being promoted to Detective and you are going to find out who committed this horrific crime."

Randy quickly answered "We have to solve this how the hell are we suss posed to do that there's bits of bodies everywhere."

John interrupted Randy " Wait promotion that means more money right"

Theodore replied "Forget about the money John. You are in charge any reporters have to speak to you. Any leads you have to follow up any developments you're the one who informs me. Understood"

John replies " Perfectly Understood Sir"

Theodore replies "Good I want some results" He then leaves John and Randy at the crime Scene.

John Turns to Randy and says "Well that was a bit of a turn up"

They walked into the blue tent to speak to two of the forensic officers.

John said to them "I'm Detective Cena this is my partner Slim Jim"

Orton cuts him off "I'm Detective Orton"

One of the forensic officers answers "Hey I'm Adam Copland this is Chris Jericho. There has been one hell of a butchering going on here"

Jericho continues " You so the two chopped of ankles. That was defiantly done with an axe but heres the strange part"

Cena replies "Their ankles has been chopped off with an axe and that's not the strange part"

Jericho carries on "No far from it" The four of them walk over to one of the carcases

Jericho points down and says "This girl has had her heart on of her lungs and her kidney removed"

Randy and John look down with a disgusted look over their faces. The four of them then walk over to the other carcase.

Adam then continues "This girl has had her eyes and one of her breasts removed as well as her heart, stomach and large intestine."

Randy quickly butts in and says "That's disgusting. Do we have a name for these two girls"

Jericho replies "Yeah we do they are college students Michelle McCool and Layla. We do not have a second name for Layla but we found their purses no Money had been taken from them"

John Replied "So what do we think some kind of doctor looking for organ donors. I mean killing someone is bad enough but butchering them that is just extreme it must be an outsider to the town because no one in this town is that crazy surly"

Randy continued "Well we had better inform the college and have the students on full alert for anything suspicious."

John replied "Yeah I agree lets go inform me if there is any new developments" Randy and John said good bye and went back to the station to begin their investigation.

…...

In the college grounds a group of friends were all sat around on the grass having their lunch break.

Cody said "Did you her about those two girls got killed in the seven acres last night"

Ted replied "Yeah apparently they are students anyone got any idea who they are"

Eve went silent getting the attention of the others. Kelly asked "What's the matter Eve do you know something?"

Eve quietly answered "I was walking past the principles office and heard him talking to two cops and they said the names of the two girls"

Maryse quickly snapped "Who is it Eve? Tell us"

Eve carried on "Well Kelly you won't have to worry about Michelle and Layla picking on you anymore. It was them"

The group all went silent in a state of shock. Michelle and Layla had always picked on Eve and Kelly but they would never wish such a horrific thing to happen to them.

Evan was the first one to speak "Oh my god you girls make sure you are careful doint go out alone you do not no what kind of psychos are…."

Evan was interrupted by a group of four thugs standing over him. Sheamus said "Well if it isn't little Evan Borne. You all concerned about what happened last night well you should be it could have been any one of you"

Wade went over to Maryse and started to play with her hair. Ted stood up to Wade "What the hell do you think you doing that's my girlfriend" Justin, Sheamus and Drew stood behind Wade in an intimidating fashion. Wade said "I'm playing with your girlfriends hair you got a problem with that boy." Wade pushed Ted to the ground. Cody Stood up to stick up for his friend but Drew kicked him in the head before he could get up.

Drew looked down at Mike Mizanin, Evan Borne, Cody and Ted and said "You little twerps just remember this we run this town now and if you forget your place you will know about it understood." They all nodded in agreement scared out of their skin. Wade and his gang stamped all over the groups books and lunch and laughed and walked away.

Eve went over to Cody and said "Cody are you Ok those guys are just jerks"

Jack Swagger came over and looked into Eves eyes and said "Your right they are jerks and need to be taught a lesson"

Cody got up and glared at Jack. He said "Listen Jack if we need a lesson on geek Ville we will let you know stop harassing Eve for crying out aloud"

Swagger ignored Cody and asked Eve "I was wondering if I could take you out for drink or some food"

Eve smiled nervously and said "I'm Sorry Jack but I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on campus. You look like golem from lord of the rings you're a freak"

The group all got up laughing and walked away leaving Swagger seething with rage.

…...

Randy and John pulled up outside Kane's café.

John turned to Randy "I'm just popping in to get some doughnuts I will be back in a sec.

He went into the café and saw it was Jillian behind the counter

He said "Where's Kane he normally never leaves this place"

She replied in a flirty voice "Well John he was a bit tired I think he had a late night but its ok I get to see you now what can I get you"

John Nervously replied "Urm yeah I would like two cups of coffee and four doughnuts to go please"

She went and got Cenas order then said "Sure you wouldn't like anything else. Maybe a kiss or the keys to my apartment so you can come and see me after work."

John picked up his doughnuts and said in a sarcastic voice "No that's it thank you. You take care Bye bye then.

John quickly got into the car and said to Randy "God that women freaks me out"

Randy laughed and said to Cena "Hey she might be good for you a desperate women might get rid of all that aggression and stress in you" Then continued to laugh.

John replied "The only thing I need is a beer so lets go grab the paperwork from the station and get back home so I can Chill Out"

Reporters began to swarm the town. Like vultures looking for any small piece of information to get their next big story. One news crew in particular would do anything to get a big story.

Their C.E.O of J.B.L News John Layfield got out of the news van with a beautiful young reporter by the name of Torrie Wilson. As she stepped out of the van. It was welcomed with gentle breeze colliding softly on her facial features. Her beautiful blonde hair spread freely on her shoulders. Natural beauty shone in the day light while she stopped there in a new town. Her hands went on her slender hips while she took in the surroundings. Her innocent, sparkling emerald eyes looked around at the new place.

Layfield sat Torrie down and said "There has been two murders here and they are quite brutal and horrific murders. Apart from that we have no other information. Torrie I want you stay in this town for a while I have a feeling that this could turn into something big and I want us to be the first ones to break the story."

Torrie nervously replied "You want me to stay in a town where they could be a psycho Killer on the loose Gee Thanks Boss"

"You said you wanted to be taken seriously well heres you chance darling. The detective dealing with the case is a cop by the name of John Cena. Heres his address. You do whatever you have to do to get information from him" Said Layfield pointing to Torries assets as if to say "Use them to your advantage"

Torrie snapped back "You make this sound like a really sleazy job. I am not making myself feel like a prostitute just to get you information. I have ways of getting round people without having to sell my body John"

Layfield got back into the van and said to Torrie "You do it your way then I just want results and I want J.B.L News to be at the head of this story Ok"

The van drove away leaving the beautiful, young woman stood there with her briefcase in her hand ready to get straight down to work.

Torrie got out her phone and typed in Cenas address on route planner. She followed the route it told her but she got a little lost. She saw a man in his garden across the road and walked over to him to ask for directions.

Torrie was a little startled as she got over there as the man was quite large and intimidating. She timidly asked him "Excuse me can you help me please"

The man got up from his garden and said in a soft friendly voice "Of course I can I'm Skip how can I help you madam"

Torrie got her confidence back a little as Skip seemed quite friendly "Hi I'm Torrie I was just looking for this address"

Torrie handed Skip the piece of paper. As he gave her the directions she listened but at the same time was looking around Skips beautiful and pretty garden.

As he finished with the directions she said "Thank you very much Skip and if you don't mind me saying you have a wonderful garden do you spend a lot of time on it. It certainly looks like it"

Skip replied "Thank you very much for saying so. I love my garden I spend nearly all of my time out here. Anyway I better let you go. I have to finish up now as well. Take care and watch how you go. Its getting Dark and two Girls were Killed Last Night."

Torrie smiled sweetly and replied "Thank you I will be fine. My Hotel is near where I'm going so I should be Ok"

…...

Darkness began to fall over the town. People were finishing work and friends were going home. Eve and Kelly walked down Kelly's home street. As they got to her front door Kelly said to Eve "Are you sure you don't want to stay here. After what happened to Michelle and Layla a would be really worried walking home."

Eve smiled and replied "I only live ten Minutes away. I will be fine see ya tomorrow."

Eve hugged Kelly and walked round the corner. She walked down a cull de sac that was on her way home. All of a sudden she was pulled into a bush behind a tree. She tried to scream but the attacker put one of their hands around her throat and with the other hand they pulled a pen knife from their pocket and cut her tongue off to stop her from screaming. Eve tried to escape but the attacker picked a samurai sword from the ground and sliced of Eves elbows. She still was alive just barley. The attacker pinned her to the floor and got out a flamed lighter and burned through her skin as she screamed silently in pain. The attacker ended her pain by sticking the sword straight through her heart. They used the sword to chop of both her legs and arms leaving just her head and body laying there in a pool of deep red blood. They picked up the body parts they desired and walked away after leaving another defenceless victim in a bloody mess.

…...

Torrie walked up to a small grungy block of apartments. She entered the dimly lit hallway and went down the corridor looking for detective John Cenas apartment. She got to number nine and heard horse Racing playing loudly on the television inside the apartment. She knocked the door and waited for two minutes but there was no answer. She knocked again but a lot louder this time to drown out the sound of the television. She heard footsteps approaching the door. As the door opened she saw a man stood there wearing just a blue Towel with a beer in his hand. She looked him up and down as he took her breath away. She got her composure back.

She softly said "Excuse me are you Officer Cena"

John answered "Yes I am" and shut the door in her face

She knocked the door again and he answered again.

She tried again "I'm Torrie Wilson from J.B.L News and I'm….."

John interrupted her and said "good for you" and shut the door again

She knocked a third time getting quite annoyed at how rude Cena was being.

As he opened the door again she stuck her foot in the door and said "Look Officer I am a reporter and I need to get information on the murders so that we can relay that information to the public. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I can stay here all night"

John sighed in an annoyed fashion and opened the door but walked away not inviting Torrie in"

Torrie thought to herself "What a rude man but god he is good to look at" She walked in and saw an apartment covered with empty beer cans, Pizza boxes, Newspapers the apartment was an absolute mess. She could not believe how messy and obnoxious this Police officer was. However she had not been able to take her eyes off of him the whole time she had been there.

She sat down on an arm of the sofa and said "What can you tell me of the events of the last couple of days Detective Cena"

John sat there looking at the TV not paying much attention to Torrie. He then sarcastically said "Well Yesterday I woke up had half a pizza for my breakfast, went to the toilet sat on there for about half and hour"

Torrie stopped him knowing he was not taking her seriously. She snapped "I meant what can you tell me about the murders"

John laughed and said "Oh right sorry I got a bit confused considering you invaded my privacy I thought this report might have just been about me."

Torrie shook her head and said "Mr Cena the murders"

John replied "Basically there was two bodies found. The bodies were not complete though they were chopped up and a few of their organs were missing like their eyes, Heart lungs stomach that sort of thing"

Torrie gasped she couldn't believe how graphic Cena was being. She stumbled a little bit feeling faint as his description had made her feel a little sick.

John said "Are you Ok I will get you a drink of water"

John got Torrie a drink of water then his phone rang.

He spoke on the phone "Hello. Yeah. Ok I will be there as soon as possible.

He put the phone down and turned to Torrie "I am afraid you will have to leave I need to get ready"

Torrie replied "Why do I have to leave?"

John Replied "There has been a third Murder

End of Chapter 2-

Well I think it is clear that this town has a small serial Killer problem. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed keep them coming.

Chapter 3 Preview

John and Randy head to the latest murder scene. John gets himself his own personal shadow which really gets on his nerves. News of Eves Death spreads around the town but Who will be the next Victim of this Evil Soul


	3. Chapter 3 A troubled Soul

Chapter 3- A troubled Soul

The Night was a deep black. It was lashing it down with rain. Three horrific murders had been committed in the space of two days. This small town was in crisis. Everybody was scared to leave their house.

John Cena and Torrie Wilson arrived at the second crime scene. Torrie Started to take down notes but was not allowed to go anywhere near the body.

John ducked under the yellow police tape. Detective Randy Orton walked over to him and said "Hey who's the blonde" John sighed and replied "I have gained my own stalker haven't you heard" Randy laughed and said "Well I have to say she's a lot better than Jillian" John snapped "We haven't got time for this" Randy nodded his head and he and Cena walked over to the forensic officers. John said to Adam and Jericho "So what's happened to this one then" Jericho pulled the cover off Eve. Randy and John Stepped back in shock. Randy quietly said "Her legs and arms are missing" John tapped his shoulder and sarcastically said "Great detective work Randy"

As he said that he heard a scream behind him. He turned around and Torrie was stood their with her hand covering her mouth. She had tears in her eyes. She never saw the first two bodies so she had no idea the severity of the murders. She continued crying. John walked over and grabbed her hand making her jump. He said "Come on crazy lady lets get you away from here" He took her over to some chairs away from the body and sat her down. He looked at her and said "I did tell you not to come" Torrie replied still with tears in her eyes "I never thought it would be that bad" John smiled "Well that's a shock to the system for you. Let me finish up here and I will drive you to your hotel" Torrie nodded her head in agreement.

John walked back over to Randy. Randy asked "Is she Ok?" John replied yeah she is fine just a bit of a shock I think" Adam came over and said "We have found some ID its another College Girl Eve Torres." John looked at Adam and said "So we need to keep an eye on everything at that college. I think it is quite clear that we have a evil butcher who targets young girls" We will go to the College and get some information tomorrow." Randy replied "Yeah that sounds good" The shook Adam and Chris's hands and then walked away from the body. Randy got into his car and wound down the window. He said to John "Be careful John you might end up liking her" John lightly slapped Randy across the head and said "Shut up Slow Joe see you in the morning"

John walked back over to Torrie. They both got into Johns car and started to drive away. John asked Torrie "I'm Guessing this is your first big story then" Torrie nodded her head not being able to say anything because of the horrific sight she just saw. John carried on "Its ok I understand your scared. That must have been a shock to the System" John pulled up outside Torries hotel. As she got out she said thank you. He stopped her and said "Do not go out on your own at night. I don't want to find your body somewhere and there's one thing you definitely cannot do." Torrie smiled and quietly asked "What's that?" John gently pulled Torrie to him and said "Never bother me at my home again" John started up the car and drove away. He stopped down the road to make sure that she had got in safely.

…...

The Next Morning the sun shone brightly over the town. However the town was bar far a town of simmering light. Three female students had been brutally butchered and murdered. News of the latest victim had spread about the town. Especially with Eves friends from the College.

As they were walking into the college grounds. The group were all grieving in their own way but two of them in particular were grieving the most. Cody and Kelly.

Kelly was inconsolable. She leaned on Maryses shoulder as they walked. She shrieked "Its my fault I should have made her stay. I should have ordered her a cab. I should have walked her home Its My fault its all my fault."

Cody walked over to her and tightly hugged her and said "You cant blame yourself for this how was you to know. I just hope they catch the sick freak that is doing this"

The group all nodded in agreement. As they got into the college grounds Kelly was still holding tightly to Cody. They stopped as the college grounds was full of police officers and reporters. They all went into the canteen area and sat down waiting for their first lessons. As Cody was trying to console Kelly the best he could he noticed Jack Swagger out the corner of his eye walking past and smirking.

Cody quickly got up and speared Swagger to the ground. He sat on top of him hitting him with right and left handed punches shouting "It was you. You sick Bastard it was you. Michelle, Layla and Eve all rejected you at some point you sick freak. Swagger pushed Cody of him and kicked him in the groin. That disorientated Cody a bit and Swagger kicked him in the chin. As Ted was about to get involved Cody quickly got up and hit Swagger across the back with a dining chair. Swagger tried to throw some left and rights of his own but Cody was just too quick. Cody hit Swagger with an uppercut to the nose breaking his nose and causing it to bleed. Cody then continued to throw left and rights.

As this was going on Detective Orton and Detective Cena walked into the college saw the boys fighting. They ran into the canteen. John slid over one of the tables to break the fight up as quick as possible. He picks them both up by their shirts. Randy took Swagger and Cena took Cody. They both took them into the hallway and forcefully sat them down on two chairs.

John said right what's going on. Swagger shouted back "He randomly attacked me I want to press charges against this psycho" Cody went for Swagger again and got pulled away by John and Randy. Cody then said "I'm the psycho three girls reject you then they all of a sudden they get brutally murdered. isn't that strange."

John then picked them both up and said "Right were taking you down the station." He sent Randy to tell the principle. Then drove Cody and Jack to the station.

…...

They got back to the Station. John and Randy put Jack Swagger in one of the cells while they interviewed Cody.

The sat him down and asked him if he wanted a lawyer. He declined. John asked him "What were you talking about when you said Mr Swagger was rejected by the three girls." Cody answered "Swagger is always sniffing around the girls at our college. The guy is desperate. He must have asked out every single girl at least twice."

John then asked "Did anything happen yesterday" Cody replied quietly "Basically Jack asked Eve out on a date and she rejected him in a very harsh way. She told him he was a freak and she wouldn't date him even if he was the last guy on campus"

John and Randy finished up the interview With Cody. They let him go and pulled Swagger in for questioning. They asked Swagger about what Cody had said and he said he was rejected but he would never dream of doing something so horrific. John and Randy decided to let him Go.

John and Randy got their things together. John had to make 3 trips to his car to take all the paper work he had to sort through. He said bye to Randy and headed back to his apartment. Hoping he would have a peaceful night just sorting through the paper work, watching the racing and having a few beers.

…...

Jack Swagger saw Cody as he was walking back to the estate. He kept his distance but followed him with a evil grin on his face. He suddenly stopped and hid in the shadows as he saw Wade Barrett and his gang surround Cody. Jack quietly kneeled down and watched what was going to happen.

Wade, Sheamus, Drew and Justin surrounded Cody so he could not escape. Wade got up in Cody's face and said "Sorry to hear about your little girlfriend dying"

Justin followed "No honestly we really are"

Drew laughed and said "Yeah now geeky Jack Swagger will have nobody to hit on"

Cody pushed Drew and said "Shut the hell up and show some respect for the dead"

They all continued to laugh. Then Wade said "Calm down silly boy. We know you grieving we are not that heartless"

Drew then cut him off and said "Its just with Eve gone the college is not going to seem the same"

Wade just continued to laugh in a sinister Evil way and said "Yeah and the economy of the town is going to go right down hill with Eve Not hanging around on street corners"

Rage filled Cody's eyes as well as a tear as he thought about Eves memory being desecrated by this group of horrible evil human beings.

Cody head butted Wade straight in the face. He did not just bloody up his nose but caught the corner of Wades eye as well.

Sheamus, Justin and Drew then piled on Cody like a pack of dogs. The kicked and punched and head butted him. Drew stamped on his knee. Sheamus continuously kicked Cody in the head as Justin just relentlessly punched him in the stomach. Wade got his composure back and ordered the other three to pick him up. They picked him up and slammed him against the wall. The three of them held him as Wade hit him with left and rights. Kicking him in the groin, Kicking him the knee punching him square in the kidneys and heart. Wade pushed him aggressively to the ground and got right in his face and shouted "That will teach you to cross us. I'm glad that bitch Eve Torres was killed and who knows maybe it will be you who is next."

They all took one last kick at Cody. Then walked smirking, laughing and feeling pretty proud of themselves. They walked past Skip Sheffield's garden. They ran in the garden and stomped all over Skips flowers. As he came to the door with an overcoat and his gardening back pack they ran away. Laughing and cheering. Skip just knelt down and tried to groom what was left of his flowers as the day started to turn to night.

Cody was left bloody, Battered, bruised and knocked out. When he came round he struggled up to his knees. He saw Kane walking past and grabbed his arm so he could help himself up. Kane pushed Cody back to the ground and carried on walking. Jack Swagger came over and stared right through Cody as he struggled to his knees again. Jack Swagger just stood over him with an evil stare.

…...

Cena pushed the door of his apartment open. He walked in, and took off his jacket and just threw it on the couch. He then moved the stuff off what looked like to be a coffee table, and placed the mountain of files on the table.

Cena pulled down his tie, and put it on the side. He walked to the fridge, and got himself a nice cold beer. Taking all the time he could to relax, because god knows what could happen in the next few hours. The days had become unpredictable.

He opened up the first file, and looked over it while taking sips of his beer. He had no idea who was walking up to his door. He had gained himself a beautiful, personal shadows. Annoying but a cute shadow.

The beautiful blonde reporter Torrie Wilson walked up to Johns door with her black shoulder bag with a laptop, and all the accessories she needed for her career. . She flicked back her blonde hair, and quickly made sure she looked presentable.

Torrie rose her hand in a fist, and went to knock on the door.

Cena was enjoying the peace when it was destroyed by a knock on the door. John's eyes turned towards the door. He groaned getting to his feet. "No, no, no. not today" he did try to ignore it, but the door kept knocking and knocking until the police man had enough and walked to the door.

He opened it, and knew exactly who it was. John leaned on his door "What do you want?" John asked bluntly.

Torrie gave him a friendly smile. "Hi officer Cena, I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Torrie asked pleasantly.

John blinked "What did I tell you about coming to my house" he said sharply,

"I'm quite busy right now."

"Oh what are you doing? Besides drinking?"

"Looking over the files and why should I explain myself to you?" he asked.

Torrie looked at John. "Look Officer, it's raining and I could stay out here all night and bug you. I don't care if I catch a cold, or whatever. So it would be easier if you could just let me in?" Torrie smiled sweetly but firmly.

John looked at her, knowing everything she said was the truth. "Leave me alone" he spoke.

"I would if I could, but It's my duty to find out what is happening?"

"You know what? I'm going to have you done for harassment" he got his silver cuffs and turned back to Torrie.

She had dropped her bag, and held her hands in front of him. "Be gentle with me, officer Cena" he watched a smirk appear on her face, and a look of innocence at the same time.

John just held the cuffs in his hand.

John turned around, and Torrie lowered her wrists back down while one of her wrists had some black and pink band around it. "Better come in then" he muttered, not that happy about what he had to say.

Torrie smiled as she stepped in the apartment.

"Thank you officer" when she walked in, she shut the door behind her.

John sat back down on his chair, and looked back over the files.

"Is it safe for me to take my coat off?" Torrie asked.

"Whatever, just don't bug me or drink my beer" he moaned.

Torrie just stared at John, "I wouldn't dream of it" she mumbled, she hated him. He was obnoxious, rude, disrespectable and didn't seem to care about anything or anyone

She removed her coat from her shoulders, exposing the white blouse with a black skirt and heels stood there for a second with her hands on her hips. John just ended up looking up, and couldn't help but stare at her. She looked very professional and not too mention, smoking hot.

Torrie pinned up her blonde hair, before she moved the boxes of pizza and sat down on the couch. She looked over at the window. "Looks like a storm is brewing" she tried to make conversation but Cena just kept reading the files.

"So do you think the murders are linked? Or randomly?" Torrie asked an important question.

Torrie just scoffed before placing her hand on her knee, reading what she could see upside down. "Linked?"

"Well they all died, horrifically way so maybe they are linked now" John said sarcastically.

"How can you act like this? You are a horrible son of bitch, Officer" she snapped.

John just looked up at her, taken by surprise. "Hey, wait…what?" he had never been talked to that like that in his whole career, so he didn't really know what to say.

Torrie Snapped back "Maybe its about time someone should talk to you like that. You should care more about the people in this town and not just about your damn self"

"Whatever" He mumbled, she didn't have the slightest idea about him and the life he leads. Probably because he doesn't let anyone near him. Rock from the outside to the inside. Is what Officer John Cena is.

Torrie suddenly stood up, and just stormed out of his apartment. She just couldn't take anymore of his attitude and wasn't getting anything out of him so what's the point in even trying. It was disgusting, poor kids had been brutally murdered. Their lives cut short and the officer of town, doesn't even seem to care.

John smiled when he heard the door slam "Well that worked" with that he got back down to his work, but he had a nagging thought, of Torrie Wilson in his mind. No matter what he did. She was just stuck in there like a broken record.

Torrie growled to herself, as she walked back to her hotel room in the rain. "How can he be so…cold, and disrespectable. Ugh…..makes me sick…I deserve a raise if I have to deal with the likes of him" Torrie mumbled to herself, as she continued walking in the rain. But she couldn't shake the feelings she started to have for the officer. She was attracted no doubt about that.

"Amazing to look at, until he's nasty and cold" she thought in her head.

Darkness was falling quickly, so Torrie picked up her heels and ran to her hotel room. Out of any kind of danger. She opened her Hotel Room door, and placed down her bags and took off her jacket.

The rain kept pouring down, and the darkness was starting to take full control of the town, more ways than one. Torrie saw she had tons of messages from her boss, she just ignored them all and tried to piece together all the information she got from John while hiding in the covers because of the rain smashing against her window. Scaring the blonde half to death.

All Alone, in a new place, with a serial killer around. A police offer doesn't even care about what happens. Yeah she had every right to be scared.

…...

Cody Staggered down the road into a bushy area on route to his home. He could barley see because of the blood trickling down his face. He slowly walked on a little further but was aggressively pulled into a Garbage area next to a small supermarket. Cody tried to struggle but he had no strength and energy left. The attacker threw Cody behind a grundom Bin. He picked up a concrete block and hit Cody across the head with it knocking Cody Out. He picked up Cody on their shoulder and put him into one of the grundom bins. The attacker turned on the compactor and stood there with a sick smile on his face. He watched as Cody's body was mutilated by the machine. Blood and Guts were splattered all over the grundom Bins. The Evil Soul turned off the compacter and looked into the bin to see Cody's completely desecrated body. The attacker leaned over and pulled out one of Cody's broken arms. They put it in a black bag and walked away with a sense of satisfaction across his face. A fourth victim had been taken by the Evil soul.

End of Chapter 3

Cody Died. Lol that was really hard to do. Thank you very much for all the reviews very much appreciated. The part in this chapter with Cena and Torrie at Johns House was written By My friend Kelly. (cenationxprincess) I was struggling a bit with the Jorrie part. Kelly keeps my passion for writing going. And she keeps me on the right track.(Not just with my stories) Lol Thank you Kelly your one in a million

Thank you

Bye Bye

Matt


	4. Chapter 4 The lunchtime Killer

The Lunchtime Killer

The Sun Begun to Rise over the Town. The people of the town all got up and Went about their normal business not knowing that a fourth horrific murder had been committed.

A group of friends were walking to College.

Ted asked Kelly "Where's Cody? I haven't seen him since yesterday"

Kelly replied "I don't know is he still at the police station"

Evan answered "I doubt it they wouldn't keep in for that long just for a college scrap"

Mike Mizanin laughed and said "He probably used it as an excuse for a day off."

Maryse agreed "Yeah probably" They all carried on Laughing until they saw Jack Swagger walk past with a sinister grin on his face.

Ted ran over to him and got in his face and said "I know what Cody said yesterday but quite frankly I think you are too spineless to kill anyone"

Swagger laughed at Ted and whispered "Well Cody looked a bit battered last night when Barrett and his crew beat the living daylights out of him. I guarantee is messed up somewhere in a pool of his own blood"

Ted pushed Swagger but Swagger just walked away smiling.

They all headed into the College.

…...

Torrie Wilson came out of her hotel ready to see if she could find out anything about the murders. She was determined not to give up on solving the murder and determined not to give up on Officer Cena. He was a stubborn, horrible man but their was something about him that really attracted Torrie to him. She went into a small supermarket as it was opening to pick up some fruit and a sandwich. She then went into Kane's Café to get A coffee to go.

As she came out she walked past the supermarket alleyway. She walked past it but then walked back as she thought she saw something. She started to walk down the alleyway past Rubbish bags and cardboard boxes. As she came closer to the end of the alleyway she suddenly stopped frozen solid. She dropped her coffee to the ground burning the top of her feet slightly. She continued staring at the large Blue Grundom bin. The lid was slightly open with a hand sticking out of the side. There was blood dripping from the fingers of the hand. Torrie was shaking with fear. She tried to get her phone from her pocket to ring the police. She then put her phone away and started to run away from the alleyway. She ran as fast as her petit legs could take her. She got to the police station. She caught her breath back for a couple of seconds then ran into the police station. She pushed her way past the receptionist door and ran into the main office where Detectives John Cena and Randy Orton worked. As she ran through the door she tripped over a paper bin and fell on the floor.

Randy turned to John smiled and said "John it's the women you ordered"

John Replied "God I hope I can send her back"

Torrie quickly got to her feet and ran over to John and grabbed hold of his shoulder. She was hysterical and had a tear in her eyes.

John looked at her and said "What's the matter did you try to harass me at home and I wasn't there"

Torrie stuttered "I was walking down away from the supermarket. I saw this hand out of the grundom bin. There is a Dead body in the bin well there is at least a dead hand anyway."

John quickly replied "What we have to go now" John quickly got up and got his police jacket on. Randy Called Adam, Jericho and the rest of the forensic team.

Torrie stood there watching as John and Randy got ready. They both ran out of the door leaving Torrie stood there motionless. A minute later John came back in and said "Are you coming or what"

John then walked out Torrie smiled then followed him out of the door.

…...

John, Torrie and Randy got to the alley way which was now cornered off by Yellow tape and the forensic officers were beginning their investigations. John, Randy and Torrie walked over to Adam and Chris. Jericho snaps "She cant be her get her out of here now"

Torrie goes to walk away and John stops her and shouts at Jericho "She is staying by my side she found the body and she is just doing her job. She may be a pain in the ass but she is not from around here so she is more vulnerable than anyone to get attacked understood" Jericho replies "perfectly understood sir" Randy then asked Adam any identity on the body another teenage girl I'm guessing" Adam replied "No it's a man we worked out that from what's left of the body but there is now wallet or anything to identify just his head intact nothing else really."

John looked at Torrie and softly said "Stay here the body will be in a bad way and I don't want you to get nauseous and scared again"

Torrie nodded her head as John and Randy walked over to the grundom bin. They put on their rubbed gloves and opened the lid. The looked inside and saw the inside of the bin covered in blood and insides. They looked around with a disgusted look on their faces. As they continued to look inside then John turned around and looked away. Randy turned around and said "What's up have you not got a very strong stomach"

John just snapped "No I just saw the Victims face take another look Randy"

Randy looked back in the grundom bin. He Saw the face of the victim.

He quickly turned back around and said to John "That's one of the kids we arrested yesterday that's Cody Rhodes"

John replied "Yeah it is. Randy you stay here I am going back to the station with Torrie meet me back there when you gather all the information from here."

Randy replied "Yeah Ok I will see you in a bit"

John walked back over to Torrie and said "Come on I am taking you back to the station"

Torrie nodded her and asked "What for?"

John replied "Because I want to talk to you about something"

Torrie agreed and John and Torrie went back to the station"

…...

Ted, Maryse, Kelly, Evan and Mike were in Kane's Café on their lunch break. They were not saying anything because across the café Wade and his group were sat there laughing and joking. Swagger was sat in the Corner hid behind his menu watching what was going on around him. Kane was behind the Counter looking as desolate and emotionless as ever. He glared at everybody in his café as if he didn't want them there. Jillian said to him "Are you going to close up tonight or am I going to have to do it again." Kane glared at her and shouted "YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU" As he turned back around he saw Mike get up and head to the bathroom. Kane went out into the back room area. Wade Barrett got up and headed through a side door. Swagger was nowhere to be seen.

Mike was going to the Toilet . He suddenly got grabbed from behind. The attacker threw him to the ground and stamped on his privates. The attacker pulled out carving knife and started to slice up Mikes knees and ankles. The attacker pushed him into a cubicle. And shut the door. Mike tried to shout but the attacker hit him across the jaw with a wooden rolling pin breaking his jaw instantly. Mike tried to get past the attacker but he could barley move. The attacker dragged Mikes leg and bent it inside the toilet. Mike head very little breath left in him. The attacker left the cubicle and Mike thought he may have survived barley. He heard someone flick a plug switch on. Suddenly the attacker came back I with an Iron he held the Iron in front of Mike until it heated up. The attacker aggressively struck the scolding Iron across mikes face burning him severely. He then took the carving knife and slit the throat of Mike and walked out of the bathroom after another victim had been took.

…...

John and Torrie got back to the station. John made Torrie a cup of coffee.

He sat down at his desk and told Torrie to sit in front of him.

Torrie asked John "What did you want to talk to me about"

John replied "I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been towards you"

Torrie asked "What do you mean?"

John replied "I just don't enjoy company very much I don't like people being around me and I was really horrible to you and there was no need for it"

Torrie sweetly smiled and said "Thank you but why are you like that? What has happened to you to make you like that"

John replied "I don't want to go into it. I Have said sorry that's enough. Actually that's not enough would you like to go to dinner sometime when we have this Psycho killer behind bars"

Torrie softly looked into Johns eyes and replied "I would like to but I'm not sure I could stomach your sarcasm for a whole meal"

John replied "Well we could go for the meal and actually eat then I wouldn't have to talk"

Before Torrie could reply Randy came in and said to John "I have a lead"

John laughed and said "Ok give me five minutes and I will take you for a walk"

Randy answered "No you idiot A lead on the murder we found something outside the bin"

John replied "what was it?"

"A piece of exam paper with a name at the top" Replied Randy

John and Torrie both sat up in their chairs intrigued. John asked "What was the Name?"

Randy Replied "Jack Swagger"

…...

Ted, Evan, Maryse and Kelly got up and left the Café.

Ted said as they were walking out "I don't no where Mike Got to we have a habit of losing people"

Kelly replied "Yeah Tell me about it"

They walked round the corner and Evan walked into Skip Sheffield. They all stopped a little startled. Evan said quietly "Sorry Skip" Skip Replied "Its ok my lad no worries. You guys make sure you stay careful. I am really worried about everyone in this town especially you young ones" Ted replied "Thanks Skip we will stay careful and you make sure you look after yourself as well" Skip replied "Yep Yep I will you guys take care"

They all headed off

…...

Wade and his gang were running into the local park. Justin said to Wade "I cant believe we just did that." Sheamus had a huge smile over his face. He said "Come on it was awesome feller" Drew nodded his head and agreed. Wade said "We want people to respect us and no were in charge that's the way to do it understood" Justin agreed and grinned from ear to ear and said "I suppose it was pretty Fun" Sheamus, Wade and Drew all hugged Justin and they walked away Laughing.

…...

Jack Swagger walked down the high street. He kept turning around and twitching. He was really nervous and on edge. As he got to the end of the street a police car pulled up next to him. John got out and said "Jack we need to talk to you" Swagger tried to run but John chased after him and pinned him against the wall and put hand cuffs on Swagger he said "I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Cody Rhodes. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence"

They had there first major suspect

End Of chapter 4

Well unlucky Swagger. All I have to say is IM THE MIZ AND I'M dead.

Thank you for all of the reviews keep them coming.

Chapter 5 preview

Swagger gets questioned and the 5th Murder is uncovered. John and Randy have to work out if the 5th murder happened before or after Jack Swagger was arrested and John and Torrie get closer and closer as each day passes.


	5. Chapter 5 The Crucifix

Chapter 5 The Crucifix

Torrie Walked back from the police station. She couldn't believe that John had apologized to her let alone asked her out for dinner she was in a state of surprise. She walked down the road and walked past Wade Barrett and his gang. The stopped her and surrounded her. She tried to get away but Drew and Sheamus cut her off. Wade started to play with her hair and say "Well aren't you a pretty little thing I haven't seen you round college before" Torrie tried to act confident even though she was quite scared and intimidated by the four young men. She said "That's because first of all I'm not from around here and second of all I'm twenty nine. What are you guys like fourteen, fifteen years old?" Wade laughed and replied "We are nineteen but that's no problem you look good and I think I could date a women your age" Torrie slowly moved towards Wades face as if she was going to kiss him. Sheamus, Drew and Justin all started to cheer because they thought their leader was going to get some. Torrie kept moving in and put her finger on Wades mouth and said "Sorry darling I'm not interested In Teeny Boppers"

Torrie went to walk of but Wade grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground. He got right up into her face and said "You listen to me If I want you I can have you whenever I want. Come to think of it if any of my boys want you they can have you whenever they want you understand me." Torrie nodded her head petrified by what was happening. Drew McIntyre turned to Wade and said "I want a kiss from her" Torrie was still on the ground Justin and Wade held Torries left Leg and arm. Sheamus Held her right wrist. Torrie wailed in pain. Her right wrist was covered up by a blue ribbon. Underneath was a horrible scar that still gave her pain even years after she got it. Drew held Torries face. She tried to struggle but Drew Kissed her. The others then let go and the four of them walked away laughing leaving Torrie sat on the floor scared and in pain. She held her wrist and it brought her mind back to the nasty truth of how she got the scar in the first place.

…...

Randy Orton and John Cena had Swagger in the Interview room. John turned the tape on and began to talk "Interview with Jack Swagger commencing four fifty five PM. Officers Present Detective John Cena and Detective Randy Orton. John shuffled some paperwork. Randy then started the questioning. "Jack what did you do after you left the police station yesterday." Jack answered "I went straight home. I told my mum what had happened she had a go at me and I went upstairs and listened to some music" John then followed on and said "Well that's interesting because you mum said all that happened a lot later after you left here. We worked out a one hour delay from when you left here to when you go home how do you explain that Mr Swagger?" Jack started to shuffle in his chair a bit. He then said "I must have took a lot longer walking than I thought but I went straight home I swear." John then stood up and begun to walk around the room. He said "What's bothering me is you have a fight with a guy who more than likely was going to be with a girl you fancied who also died then two and a half hours later that guy turns up dead as well" Swagger began to cry and hold his head in his hands. He said in a muffled voice "It wasn't me I couldn't do something like that why don't you believe me"

As Swagger was crying there was a knock at the door. Another officer came in and whispered in Johns ear. John asked Randy to go outside the room. Randy Temporally terminated the interview. They went outside and Randy asked "What's up? You had him cracked then" John said "There's been another body found" Randy replied "What you have got to be kidding me" John answered "Nope Chris and Adam are on their way to the scene now so we had better get there" Randy went to walk away then said "Hold on what about Swagger?" John replied "We will have to release him pending further questions this next murder could have happened while he was in here" Randy said "Ok come on then.

They went back into the room and said "We are realising you pending further questions Jack. Until this investigation is finished you are only to be at home or at college the only time that is different is when you are walking too and from there understood"

Jack nodded his head in agreement as John and Randy let him out of the room. Jack got let out of the front of the station. As he got out of the gate he looked back and had a sinister smile across his face.

…..

John and Randy headed to Kane's café. The café was surrounded with the forensic team which seemed to becoming a permanent fixture in the town. Lots of passers by and onlookers had gathered outside. John and Randy ducked under the tape. They went into the café. Jillian was crying as she was the one who found the body. Adam and Jericho came over. John asked Adam "So what's happened to this one I'm guessing he didn't swallow a tooth" Adam replied "Nope this gut has been beaten, Burnt severely, knifed this guy has had the works" John and Randy went into the Toilet to have a look. Randy had to turn away he was that disgusted. John was just looking around like he had lost something. Chris asked John What are you looking for" John replied "Nothing its just Torrie is normally here with me" Randy butted in "I knew it" John quickly said "Shut up come on lets go talk to Jillian" They walked over to Jillian and said "Where's Kane he is the one in charge isn't he" Jillian replied in a upset voice "I don't know I haven't seen him all afternoon. This is terrible how could someone do this" John walked off as Randy kept talking to her. Randy came over and said "Well Adam and company have found one of the murder weapons the Iron but there was no finger prints on it" John answered "Iron this is like a cross between Cluddo and Monopoly" Randy smiled and said "Very funny what's bothering you?" John replied "Nothing I just want to find that reporter women" Randy laughed "You knew her name when you thought no one was listening" John snapped back "Shut up. Right I am going to go and find her you see what else you can get from here" Randy agreed as John went off to find Torrie.

Ted, Kelly, Maryse and Evan were stood outside the café watching what was going on. Evan and Ted were trying to hear who was the body. Kelly started to feel nauseous she said to the others "I cant be around this it is reminding me too much of Eve I am going to walk home" Evan quickly stopped her "There is no way I am letting you walk home on your own I will come with you. Give me a ring Ted later if you find out who it is. I am really worried I haven't seen or heard from Mike or Cody" Ted nodded his head as Maryse cuddled into him. Evan and Kelly started to walk home.

…...

John arrived at Torries Hotel. He went to the desk and said "Is there a Torrie Wilson staying here" The receptionist answered "Yes there is. She has just got in I will ring her room as you cannot go up there" John pulled out his Police badge and the receptionist told him the room number. He went upstairs.

Torrie was sat on her bed. She was trying nurse her wrist so it wasn't as painful. She heard the door knock. She quickly tied her blue ribbon around her wrist and answered the door. As the door opened she saw John stood there. She almost had to open her eyes wide to check she wasn't dreaming. John stood there with a grin across his face and "I hope you were busy and I hope I disturbed you" Torrie stood their not impressed and said "No I wasn't busy I've just got in" John replied "Damn it" Torrie invited John in as she wasn't as impolite as he was. He sat down on her bed and said "I thought you should no another body has been found" He then noticed her face was in agony and noticed a small scar was sticking out of the ribbon on her wrist. He stood up and asked her "What's the matter? you're shaking and you look in pain" Torrie replied "Its nothing they are just stupid boys" John went to ask "What oh yeah I know who you are talking about there was four of them right one English guy, a South African, a Scottish guy and a human Jar of Irish Mayonnaise right" Torrie Laughed and said "Yep you no who I'm talking about" John asked "What did they do" Torrie answered "They were just trying it on at first. I told them where to go and the English one pushed me to the ground and laid down the law. Then three of them held me down and the Scottish one forced a Kiss on me" A sense of rage went across Johns face he asked Torrie "Did they rape you" Torrie quickly replied "No they didn't" John got his jacket and said "Right it Is seven o clock I'm of duty. Lady come with me" Torrie saw that Cena meant business and did not want to argue.

Torrie and John started to drive around the town. Torrie was about to ask John what they were doing when he quickly pulled up by a large alleyway on one of the large estates. John Told Torrie to wait in the car as he walked down the alleyway. Justin, Wade, Drew and Sheamus were all drinking when they spotted John walking towards them.

Torrie stayed in the car like she was told but watched what was going on using the binoculars that were in the car.

Wade got up and cockily said "So officer jack ass what do we owe the honour"

John walked up and threw Wade into one of the garage doors. Justin and Drew got up and tried to punch and kick Cena. He fought them of and Punched Justin straight into a metal bin. Drew picked up a metal pipe and swung It at John. Cena grabbed hold of it and hit and spun Drew to the floor. Drew tried to stand up but John punched him straight to the ground. Sheamus went to bicycle kick John in the head. Cena caught his foot and hung it up on a chain on the garage door. Wade tried to stand up but John kicked him in the stomach.

John walked away leaving the gang in a mess.

He got back into the car and said to Torrie "Oh by the way do you want to press charges against them or will that be enough" Torrie nodded her head and said "That will be enough" As they drove away Torrie looked at John in a different way. He had defended her, stood up for her does that mean that he actually cared about her. It wasn't just his job because he was off duty. Torrie was a little confused.

John pulled up outside the hotel. He turned to Torrie and said "Here is my number any problems you call me straight away"

Torrie replied "Ok but I have to ask why did you do that? You say I annoy you and you want rid of me then you beat up four guys because they hurt me"

John held his head in his hands and then looked up and said "Ever since I was like Twenty two I have been this horrible, nasty, arrogant, obnoxious person."

Torrie replied "Yes you are all those things but what made you like that?"

John replied "I am not going to tell you. I thought I would be like that for the rest of my life living alone and not caring about anyone then you came along"

Torrie then got closer to John and asked "Why did I make a difference"

John replied "Every night I look up to the sky to see if there is any answers for me. The day you came and bugged me and annoyed me I waited for you to go. I looked up to the sky and got an answer. It was written in the stars a million miles away a message to me. The seasons come and go I thought I would never change but somehow you changed my mind."

Torrie did not know what to say she sat there in a state of shock. She thought to herself "How do I react to that" She then pulled John closer to her and kissed him passionately. She got out of the car and walked round to his side and he opened the window. She said to him "We will talk more tomorrow once you and I have thought about what you said" John nodded his head and kissed her again. He watched as she walked into the hotel. Then drove off wondering and thinking if he had done the right thing telling her how he felt.

…...

Wade and his crew started to get up and recover. Sheamus fell down, Wade got up and Justin got out of the bin. Drew held his face and said "Ouch I have never been punched that hard" Wade started to shout who does he think he is doing that to us we have to get our revenge" Sheamus butted in and said "Yeah we can sue his ass" Wade pushed him and said "No we have to do more than that with God as my witness I will have revenge on that son of a bitch"

Jack Swagger could see it was getting dark he saw Evan and Kelly start to walk towards the forest. He followed them in and hid behind some trees as they sat down on a bench and started to talk.

Skip Sheffield was in the field next to the forest picking flowers for his garden. Kane walked past him and Skip Said "Hey Kane how are you?" Kane just grunted back at him and carried on walking. Skip picked up his back pack and case and started to walk away.

Evan and Kelly started to talk Evan said "Its ok I'm sure Cody and Mike are fine"

Kelly replied "but Eve isn't is she"

Evan went to talk again when he heard voices behind him. They both turned around and went to walk away. Evan got pulled to the ground by his neck with a metal chain. Kelly tried to scream and run away but the attacker grabbed her legs and pulled out a pen knife and sliced her lips of and stood on her ankles. Evan could not move the attacker picked him up and shoved a car wrench straight into his stomach pulling out his heart and killing him in the process. Kelly continued to try and move but the attacker picked her up put a samurai sword straight up through her legs killing her instantly.

The attacker dragged the two bodies over to some small trees and tied their arms to four branches in the shape of a crucifix.

Another horrific murder had been committed but this time it had a religious twist to it.

End Of Chapter 5

Ooh another really nasty murder especially Kelly. Thank you for the reviews keep them coming


	6. Chapter 6Fresh Victims of the Evil Soul

Chapter 6- Fresh Victims of the Evil Soul

Detectives John Cena and Randy Orton were sat in the Police station trying to piece together all of the horrific murders that had been committed. John seemed quite cheerful and was in a good mood which was very unlike him.

Randy looked at John with a confused look and said "Why are you in such a good mood? You're really freaking me out"

John replied "Nothing I'm just in a good mood that's all"

Randy quickly replied "Yeah right you are never in a good mood what's going on"

John smiled and replied "Torrie kissed me last night"

Randy replied "Who kissed you? Wait No that reporter women seriously Go Cena"

Cena followed on "Shut up I think I really like her she has had a weird effect on me it's a good effect but a weird one"

Randy laughed and said "The nasty John Cena who normally has a face of stone actually has feelings I am surprised. I always told you all you needed was a women"

John snappily replied "Look its early days and she might annoy to death so lets not get over excited I just want to take things slowly"

As John finished talking someone knocked on the door. John shouted "Come In" and Torrie Wilson entered the room. She walked over to John and kissed him. As she was kissing John. Cena caught Randy smiling out of the corner of his eye. John just waved his finger to Randy as if to say shut up.

They finished kissing and Torrie looked into Johns eyes and said "Hey you"

John replied "Hey you. How are you doing?"

Torrie replied "I'm ok have you had anymore leads"

John replied "No were just trying to piece everything together."

As John and Torrie were talking Randys phone went. Randy answered it and said "Hello…. What you have got to be kidding me…. Ok we will be over there as soon as we can."

Randy put the phone down and looked at John and said "There's been another two bodies found"

John quickly looked over and said "Another two bodies where were they found?

Randy replied "In the forest again we had better get over there"

John and Randy started to get their things together. Torrie sat there and quietly said "Shall I stay here then?"

John replied "No of course not your coming with us but be careful encase the bodies are messed up again"

Torrie replied "After that last body I saw I don't think anything would shock me again"

Torrie, John and Randy headed to the scene.

…...

Maryse Quellet came out of her house to find her boyfriend Ted Diabase waiting for her. She ran down the path and threw herself into his arms and kissed him softly.

Ted Smiled and said "What was that for?"

Maryse replied "I just feel a lot safer when I am with you. Do we have to go to college today cant we just take ourselves off somewhere away from everything"

Ted tightly hugged his girlfriend and softly replied "Yeah ok that sounds good. We will go to town and….." Ted stopped as Kane walked past him and Maryse.

The two of them had shivers then Ted carried on "We will go to town and pick up some food and go to the outskirts of town."

Maryse kissed Ted and said "Thank you" As they went to walk off Wade Barrett and his crew surrounded them.

Wade got in Maryses face and said "Got anything nice planned for today you two"

Ted snapped back "Its none of your damn business"

Drew pushed Ted backwards as Ted went to push back Justin and Sheamus kicked his legs from under his feet.

They went to kick him again when Skip Sheffield ran over shouting "Hey what do you think you are doing?

Wade and the gang ran off laughing shouting "No it's the Garden freak"

Skip walked over and helped Ted to his feet. Ted said to Skip "Thanks Skip I appreciate that"

Skip replied "That's no problem I've been on the wrong end of their bully tactics as well they are absolute menaces"

Ted replied "Tell me about it"

Skip then turned to Maryse and said "I have some beautiful roses that you could have if you want. If you look them it might make you fell better"

Maryse sweetly replied "Thank you Skip that would be lovely. We will pick them up later"

Ted and Maryse walked off and waved to Skip. As Skip walked away a tall young man sneaked out of a bush having witnessed everything that had gone on with Wade, Skip Maryse and Ted. That young Man was Jack Swagger.

…...

Torrie, John and Randy arrived at the scene and were greeted by Chris Jericho and Adam Copeland.

Adam said "Ok these deaths had taken a whole other level."

Randy replied "What do you mean?"

Chris Carried on "Well come and have a look at the bodies we haven't moved them. John are you sure you friend is going to be ok with seeing this?"

Torrie butted in and said "I will be fine nothing could be as bad as that other body I saw.

Chris sniggered and said "You would be surprised"

They walked over and Chris and Adam pointed to the tent where the bodies were. Randy, John and Torrie walked inside and saw the bodies of Evan and Kelly nailed to the two trees.

Randy gulped and quietly said "That's disgusting. That's the worst ones so far that is sick"

John was almost sick in his mouth and carried on "That's horrible not even my stomach can handle that. That is just rough.

Torrie was stood in the middle of John and Randy just staring at the two bodies. She went to say something but then fell backwards and passed out on the floor.

John went to talk to Torrie but saw she wasn't there. He did a three sixty turn before he realised she was on the floor. He picked her up off of the floor.

Torrie started to mutter "They were nailed to the tree." She started to hold her necklace with a small silver crucifix on it then carried on talking "They have been crucified those two have been crucified. This is horrible it is nasty" Torrie then started to talk random gibberish.

John took her to the outside of the tent and sat her town on a chair. He said "Its ok your scared Torrie. You don't have to worry about anything with me around. Why don't you go back to your hotel and I will come and see you later on. It is only a 25 minute walk from here or would you prefer me to take you"

Torrie replied "No I will be fine it is daylight nothing ever happens during the day"

John kissed her softly and said "Ok gain your composure back and then get going. I will come and see you in a couple of hours" He kissed her again and went back into the Tent.

Randy asked John "Is she ok"

John replied "Yeah she just a bit shaken up that's all"

Chris smiled and asked John "So what's the deal with you two?"

Adams face lit up and John stared a whole into them both and answered "Not the time boys"

John then carried on and said "So do we think this is a religious bunch of murders now or is this sick bastard just trying to think of new ways to butcher people"

Randy answered "I don't no but the longer this goes on the worse it is getting"

John replied "Wow Randy the rocket scientist"

Randy snapped back "What I mean is nobody in this town is safe. Once this killer has gone through the school everybody will be a target"

Adam, Chris, John and Randy just stood there looking at the bodies trying to figure out who the killer would attack next.

…...

Ted and Maryse finished walking up a long hill. They approached a yellow Volkswagen in a tiny car park.

Maryse asked Ted "Is this your car?"

Ted answered "Well sort of its my brothers I just stole his keys"

Maryse laughed and said "Ok then come on lets get in"

They went to the back of the car and opened the boot. Ted pushed the seats down and the two of them sat down on the edge of the boot.

Maryse cuddled up to Teds shoulder and said "You wouldn't let anything happen to me would you"

Ted quickly replied "of course not I love you Maryse any psycho killer would have to go through me if they wanted to get to you"

Maryse looked up at Ted and said "I'm still not convinced"

Ted softly began to hold Maryses face and said "I will protect you my darling nothing will happen to you I promise"

Maryse smiled and passionately kissed Ted then said "Thank you." She then looked around the surrounding area and said "There is nobody around, we are in the middle of nowhere and we have a car to ourselves are you thinking what I'm thinking"

Ted got a huge grin across his face. He said "I am sure I am"

Ted gently pushed Maryse backwards and started to take off Maryses top and bra. She started to quickly undo his shirt buttons. They passionately kissed while taking each others trousers, skirt boxers and knickers off. The started to have sexual intercourse in the back of the car boot. Not realising they had left the boot open. All of a sudden an axe came down into Teds back cracking his spine. As Maryse went to scream the axe came down again and cut Maryses head off. The attacker pushed Ted away from Maryse and chopped off his private area. Blood was spilled all over the car. The attacker then pulled out a bread knife and sliced off both of Maryses breasts. They then walked away leaving the car in a bloody mess.

…...

They walked away down into the forest. As they headed round the corner they saw Torrie walking along the path. They hid in the row of bushes and saw Torrie walking slowly down the pathway. The killer kept walking down and staring at Torrie through the bush.

Torrie could sense that she was being watched. She started to walk faster but could hear the bushes rustling near her. Torrie then began to run. The killer started to run through the bushes as well. Torrie fell to the ground but quickly got up and carried on running away.

The Killer came out of the bushes and saw something on the ground. They knelt down and picked up a small name tag saying "J.B.L NEWS TORRIE WILSON REPORTER"

The killer had a sick sinister smile across their face. Was Torrie Wilson to be the next victim of this monstrous Killer?

End of Chapter 6

Wow two more murders. I am really sorry if the sex scene was not very good. I've never wrote one Before.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews I never thought people would like this story. Keep them coming.

Chapter 7 preview

Torrie runs home scared and Cena has to calm her down. Wade and his gang have another altercation with Skip Sheffield. Kane threatens Jack Swagger and who will be the next victim of the monstrous killer.


	7. Chapter 7Dancing With The Devil

Chapter 7- Dancing With the Devil

Torrie kept running. Her heart was racing, She was struggling to breathe. The closer she got to the edge of the forest the faster she ran. Was this Killer really going to kill her next? She approached the edge of the forest but did not stop for a second. She ran and ran as fast as her petit legs could take her. She could see her hotel at the bottom of the road. She turned around briefly to see if she was being chased. She couldn't see anyone but that didn't stop her. She ran as fast as she could down the hill while looking back every second. All of a sudden she came to a halt. She ran into a large muscled man. She screamed at the top of her voice trying to escape but he kept holding her and not letting go. She looked up and stopped screaming. She was in the hands of officer Cena.

Torrie was sobbing and crying. John held her and said "What's the matter? What's going on?

Torrie quickly replied in her sobbing voice "The killer was in the forest he was following me and then he chased me. John I'm so scared"

John hugged Torrie tightly and said "Its ok your safe now I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you Now"

Torrie continued to cry as John helped her inside to her hotel. He slowly took her upstairs and helped her to her room. He sat her down on her bed and got her a drink of water and some tissues to dry her eyes. He then just held her and tried to console her the best way he could.

When she had calmed down a little bit he got up and said "Right I'm going up to the forest he might be looking for another victim up there"

As he headed to the door Torrie grabbed his hand and shrieked "You cant go up there get some backup or something"

John replied "Torrie its my job he could be killing someone else right now I haven't got time"

He went to go and open the door but Torrie pulled him back towards her and said "What if something happens to you up their? What if it is you getting sliced and diced?

John kept trying to walk away but Torrie had a tight grip on his arm. Eventually he gave up and sat back down on the bed next to Torrie. He held both her hands and looked into her sky blue eyes and said "I will be fine nothing will happen to me and I will be back here in an hour I promise" He then softly kissed Torrie on the lips then kissed her hand.

Torrie let go of his arm and let him open the door. As he went to leave she dived on the floor and grabbed hold of his ankle tightly with both arms and wrapped herself around his legs like a snake. She said "Please don't do John I cant bare anything happening to you"

She then said about eight times "Please don't go I need you I need you"

As this was going on one of the hotel porters walked past and muttered to himself "Some guys have all the luck"

John looked down slightly embarrassed and said "Ok I will stay with you but we will have to go down to the station so we can get a statement from you. Now get off of my leg you crazy women"

Torrie stood up and looked at John. She could see he was not impressed so she softly pulled him towards her and kissed him softly and said "Thank you"

Torrie washed her face as he make up had ran from all her crying. She put some more on and her and John headed to the Station.

…...

Jillian was in Kane's café cleaning her tables and listening to her I Pod. Jack Swagger came in looking out of breath and disorientated. Jillian said to him "Sorry darling were closed" Jack continued to walk towards the back area. Jillian followed him and grabbed his arm and shouted "Didn't you hear me were closed" Jack turned around and struck her across the face. She fell to the ground and Swagger kicked her in the stomach and headed to the back area in a panicked way.

Jillian started to stir a little bit but could here muffled voices in the background. She had a concussion. She looked up and could see four men stood above her but couldn't see who it was. It was Wade, Sheamus, Drew and Justin.

Sheamus said "What has happened here did she fall or something?"

Justin replied "No look there is a black eye coming through someone has hit her."

Drew looked around and said to Wade "Do you think we should get her some help"

Wade just laughed and said "No were not going to help her were going to rob the place. Look nobody is about and we have an unattended cash register."

Wade instructed the others to break the security camera and open the cash register and steal all the money. Jillian could feel someone's breath coming towards her. Wade knelt down over her face and said "Don't worry darling we are just taking all of the cash from her don't worry about it"

Wade then looked Jillian up and down and whispered in her ear. "Wow you are hot. You have a lovely body. What I would like to do to you." He then kissed her neck and stood up and said to the others. "Lets see what else we can get from here. Wade kept looking back and forth at Jillian. He then turned to Justin and said "Justin go and stand by the toilets and keep watch for me"

Justin replied "Keep watch for what?"

He then saw Wade pick up Jillian and carry her to the toilets.

Justin looked at Wade and said "There's no way you're not going to…"

Wade had a sick smile across his face. He said "I'm going to have myself a little fun."

He dragged Jillian into the Toilets. Justin could here what Wade was doing. Drew and Sheamus were trashing the café and stealing what they could. Wade was committing one of the most horrific crimes there is. Justin just stood by the toilets frozen solid thinking to himself was this really the path he wanted to go down, was this really the company he wanted to keep, was this really the way he wanted to live his life.

…...

Swagger was sneaking around the back area of Kane's café. Due to the padded walls he could not hear anything that was happening with Wade and his gang. He approached an area where all of the clean Kitchen utensils are kept. He saw a selection of carving knifes all sharpened and ready to use. He picked one of them up and looked at as if he was a child with a new toy. He slightly felt to see how sharp the blade was. He ran his fingers up and down the handle mesmerised by the knife. He had a grin across his face until he saw a shadow appear over the metal blade.

Swagger slowly turned around and saw a large bold monster of a man Kane. Swagger gulped as he saw Kane. Swagger tried to run but Kane threw him into the shelves where the pots and pans were on. He picked up Jack by the throat and pushed him to the wall. He shouted into his face "What are you doing in here" Swagger stayed silent as Kane picked him up again. He dragged Swagger to the fire exit at the back of the café and threw him out. Kane walked back in but didn't realize he didn't shut the door properly. He walked out to the dining area of his café. He saw the cash register opened and trashed. His café had been taken apart. He then turned to the doorway and saw a huge figure stood there. Kane walked over and stared into his eyes. The large man just stood there and said "What has happened here brother" It was Skip Sheffield.

…...

Torrie and John got to the police station. Randy had just pulled up outside. He got out of the car, turned to John and Torrie and said "Wow you two just cannot get enough of each other can you."

John turned to Randy and snapped "Torrie was almost attacked"

Randy quickly walked over to Torrie and hugged her shoulder and said "Oh my god are you Ok"

Torrie replied "I'm a little shaken up but I will be fine"

John then said "Come on lets go get this statement"

John, Randy and Torrie headed Into the station and got Torries statement. After they were done John made Torrie a coffee and sat her down at his desk.

He said "Look I know you have to be hear but if you don't feel safe then you should go home because this town is not a safe place at the moment."

Torrie looked at John and replied "No I'm not going anywhere. I am scared but there is no way I'm leaving"

John then smiled at her and said "Well in that case your not staying in that hotel anymore"

Torrie replied "Where am I staying then"

John replied "you can come and stay with me ok"

Randy looked up and mouthed to John so Torrie couldn't see "You Love her"

John discreetly picked up his apple and threw it at Randy"

Torrie hugged John and said "Ok thank you"

Randy just sat there laughing. Torrie could see him laughing so she got up and seductively sat on his desk. Randy had a huge grin over his face. She slowly got closer to his face then said "Go make yourself useful and go and buy some doughnuts"

John started to laugh loudly as Randy just stood up in disgust. He got to the door then turned around and saw Torrie sat on Johns lap grinning at him. Randy snapped "You know John that is the first time I have saw you laugh in I don't know how long and it had to be at my expense. Torrie has really changed you into a different person"

Torrie sweetly and innocently smiled. John just held his hands up and smiled.

Randy just looked again and said "and I think it is great" He shut the door as Torrie passionately kissed John.

…...

Swagger quickly ran away from Kane's café. He saw Randy leaving the station and hid behind a bush. He watched Randy leave then carried on walking. He turned back then as he turned forward he bumped into Wade Barrett. Barrett pushed him to the ground and said "Watch where you are going freak"

Sheamus and Drew started to laugh at Swagger but Justin was a bit subdued. Wade picked up Swagger and shouted at him "Was you just in Kane's café"

Swagger shook his head and said no.

Wade shouted again "Don't lie to me we saw you come out the front" Wade punched him to the ground again and stamped on his elbow.

He then dragged Swagger up against a wall and said "What did you see?"

Jack shook his head and sobbed "I didn't see anything"

Wade hit him again then shouted "Don't lie to me what did you see"

Jack shook his head again and carried on sobbing and saying "I didn't see anything"

Wade then kicked him to the ground and stomped on him again shouting loads of times "What did you see you freak"

Sheamus and Drew were loving it but Justin just stood there conflicted. All of a sudden Justin stood in front of Wade and said "I think he is telling the truth he didn't see anything"

Wade stood there shocked and said "You what"

Justin then carried on "I think he has had enough"

Wade grabbed hold of Justin's throat and shouted "Look mate I will decide when he has had enough and if you don't like it you can bugger off. So is there a problem"

Justin stared into Wades pure Evil eyes. Justin was at a crossroads which way was he going to go? Would he defy Wade and risk getting seriously hurt or would he grit his teeth and go with the flow to save himself?

Sheamus and Drew weren't laughing anymore. They couldn't believe what Justin was doing. Wade just continued to stare a hole through Justin.

Justin had made his decision. He knelt down and helped Swagger to his feet. Sheamus, Drew and Wade looked on in disbelief. Justin placed Swagger against the wall. He turned to Wade and the others. His mind was all over the place. He made one last quick decision.

Justin then Round kicked Swagger straight in the Jaw knocking him out instantly.

Justin stood there as Sheamus and Drew came over, hugged him and cheered. He knew he had made the wrong decision but he wasn't going to risk himself getting hurt. He knew what Wade was capable of and he did not want to be on the wrong end of Wades wrath.

Justin walked over to Wade and held out his hand and said "I'm sorry"

Wade had an Evil Grin across his face. He then shook Justin's hand and hugged him.

The four of them walked away. Three of them were happy but one of them still had a sense of disappointment. In not doing the right thing he knew his life would take a new path.

Justin had sold his soul to Wade Barrett and he had the feeling deep down in his bones and in his heart that from now on he would forever be Dancing with the Devil.

End of Chapter 7

That chapter was really hard to write. I am sorry if anybody got offended by the Wade Barrett and Jillian bit it was horrible to write but I want Wade to be as Evil as I possibly make him. Skip and Kane as brothers was an interesting twist I came up with. That will develop more as the story goes.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I appreciate every one I get.

Thank you to Kelly (Cenationxprincess I think that's it) For keeping me inspired to write. She does a chapter a day and that's just amazing to me Lol.

Chapter 8 preview

Justin continues to get conflicted but keep his mouth shut. Torrie goes to stay with John but they have a huge fight. Kane and Skips past as brothers is revealed and another victim will be took.

Bye Bye

M.B.L Matt Burgess

(P.S if anyone has any ideas for this story or another one I could write give me an E-mail or if anyone wants to have a random chat about wrestling give me an E-mail. .uk)

Bye Bye Again


	8. Chapter 8 The Backlash

Chapter 8- The Backlash

There was a tense sensation across the café. The two brothers Kane and Skip Sheffield were silent. Kane started to walk over slowly. The sound of his heavy black boots echoed around the room.

Kane said in an deep voice. "We agreed never to talk to one another again"

Skip replied "I know we did but"

Kane snapped back "But nothing get out of my café"

Skip answered back "No I have to talk to you about what is going on"

Kane quickly pushed Skip up against the wall. He started to breathe heavily and say "I am only going to give you one more warning GET OUT NOW"

Skip pushed Kane and shouted "No I'm not going anywhere I want to know right now have you done it again"

Kane's rage turned to concern. He started to walk away from Skip but Skip pulled him back.

Skip shouted again "I want the truth have you slipped?. Have you let your guard down?. Have you killed any of these people?"

Kane put has hand on one of the tables and muttered "No"

Skip sat down, looked at Kane and asked "Why Should I believe you?"

Kane looked up and replied "Because you are my brother. Because these a full blooded murders that are happening. I killed that guy to save myself to save you"

Skip continued to shout "To save yourself. They wasn't after you it was me they wanted you weren't even supposed to be there you killed the guy in cold blood you had found out he had been sleeping with your wife and you used my debts with them as an excuse."

Kane began to get angry again. Rage flowed through his blood, through his veins.

Skip continued to rant "They were not going to kill me but you took advantage. You killed him and you thrived on it. I could see it in your eyes. You had a sick grin across your face. You licked the blood of your fingers like it was sugar. You helped me up and you were happy for days."

Kane sat there clenching his hands and scraping his nails along the table. Skip was pushing his buttons. He was bringing up the past bringing up the deep dark secret of Kane's Soul.

Skip got up and stood over Kane. Skip bent down and began to whisper in his ear. "You killed Katie as well didn't you?"

Kane's eyes raised up almost out of his head.

Skip carried on "You completed your revenge and killed her too she randomly disappeared a few days after you "saved" me from the loan sharks. Quite interesting that"

Kane had heard enough. He swung his elbow back and caught Skip in the jaw. He leaped up from his chair and kicked Skip straight in the face. Kane went to boot him again but Skip pulled his feet from underneath him. The two brothers began to fight throwing lefts and rights at each other hitting each other with tables and chairs. Skip hit Kane with a left hand causing him to fall in the kitchen.

Skip slowly walked to the kitchen. As he entered Kane threw boiling water over Skips ankle. Kane booted Skip to the floor. He then mounted Skip and hit him with more lefts and rights. Skips head was pouring out with blood. Kane stood up and walked over to the draw he pulled out a large golden carving knife.

He went over and knelt down next to Skip and waved the knife in his face.

Skip could see the shining gold threw the mist of the blood in his eyes. Kane continued to laugh at Skip when he heard a cry coming from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom and saw Jillian led on the floor topless and her knickers were on but they were ripped. Jillian held out her hand. She couldn't move she begged for Kane's help. Kane turned away and locked the bathroom door.

He walked to the kitchen but got a shock. Skip had gone. Kane ran to the back of the café but the back door was open. Kane picked up a handful of plates and threw them against the wall. He locked the back door and slid down it caressing the gold knife.

…...

Reporter Torrie Wilson and Detective John Cena were at the hotel packing Torries things.

Torrie asked John "Are you sure this is ok?"

John replied "Yeah its ok. I want you to feel safe"

Torrie replied "Ok thank you. Right I'm all packed so lets get going"

John Carried Torries things down to the car. He put her bags in the boot and they got in and drove to Johns place

Torrie and John walked up the stairs. As John opened the door Torries face looked shocked.

John looked at Torrie and said "What are you looking so surprised about?"

Torrie smiled and replied "Your house is tidy"

John sarcastically replied "Yes and"

Torrie laughed and said "Well last time it looked like a rubbish tip"

John threw a tea towel at Torrie. He then laughed and said "Well I thought I would make an effort"

Torrie dropped her bags and moved closer to John. She moved in to his face and gently kissed his lips and said "Well thank you your so sweet"

John moved away and said "Hey I'm not sweet"

Torrie smiled "Yes you are"

John quickly replied "No I'm not"

Torrie laughed again saying "Yes you are you like a little puppy dog"

John remarked "No I'm the nasty bull dog"

Torrie then screamed as John picked her up on his shoulder and started to carry her to the stairs. He held her over the banister and said "So am I sweet now"

Torrie said in a scared voice "No your not sweet your mean"

John put Torrie down and she ran in his flat Laughing and locked the door.

John started to bang the Door "Torrie let me in"

Torrie was just on the other side of the door laughing.

The door was banging for a while then it stopped. Torrie looked confused and opened the Door. John was no where in sight. She went back into the flat and screamed. John had climbed up the fire exit and sneaked in through the window and threw water all over her.

Torrie was not happy she got a cup and threw water back at John. John and Torrie started to have a water fight in the middle of his front room.

Both of them were soaked as Johns began to ring. John answered the phone laughing but when the call ended he was not laughing.

Torrie asked "What's the matter?"

John Replied "There's been two more bodies found"

Torrie dried her face and said "Oh my god"

John replied "Yeah come on lets get changed and get up there"

John and Torrie got dried and changed and drove up to the latest murder scene.

…...

Wade, Justin, Drew and Sheamus were walking down the street. They were laughing and Joking. They stopped at some garages that were out of sight of everything else. Wade had a key to one of the garages and opened it. It was like a gang spot for the group. It had tables, chairs, TV, Games consoles, poker set, fridge freezer, beers and drugs.

Wade started to hand out the money they had stolen from the café. He then told the other three to sit down then began to talk.

"That was just the beginning. Were not going to stop there. We are going to have what ever we want whenever we want do I make myself clear."

The others nodded their heads. Drew and Sheamus were smiling but Justin had a concerned look over his face. How much worse could Wade get? What more could this Evil man come up with.

Wade could see that Justin was reacting differently to the other two. He walked over to Justin and said "Is there a problem Justin"

Justin timidly replied "No there's not a problem"

Wade replied "Good I have decided what I want"

The others looked up interested and Justin scared at what Wade was going to say.

"Wade declared "I want the reporter"

"What you talking about Feller" said Sheamus

Wade started to shout "What do you think I'm talking about I want that reporter and I want her over and over and over again"

Drew asked not concerned at what Wade had just said "What about us?"

Wade laughed and said "Don't worry you will all get your turn" He then stopped smiling as Justin turned away.

Justin had threw up in his mouth he couldn't believe how sick Wade was being. Wade shouted at Justin to turn back around.

Justin turned around and saw Wades eyes going a blood red. Wade then got a sick grin across his face.

He turned to the others and said "You know what I'm a fair leader you guys can have her first"

Drew and Sheamus began to cheer but Justin remained completely silent.

Wade then grabbed Justin's hand and said "Because you're my best friend you can go first and fact I am making you go first."

Justin then muttered Quietly "I'm not doing it"

Wade then shouted "You What"

Justin then stood up and strongly said "I am not doing it. Wade wasn't that other girl enough your sick and twisted this is going too far."

Wade nodded his head as Sheamus struck Justin in the back of his head. Justin fell to the ground. Wade pushed the table and chairs out of the way. He grabbed Justin by the hair and repeatedly slammed it against the concrete floor.

Wade said "You want to tell me no. Nobody tells me no I'm going to silence you."

Wade ordered Drew and Sheamus to pick Justin up. They put him against the garage door. Wade continued to viciously attack Justin. Justin had blood dripping down his face and arms. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He kicked Wade in the groin as hard as he could and darted to what he saw.

Drew and Sheamus stopped suddenly as Wade got to his feet painfully and saw Justin standing there.

Wade stared into Justin's eyes and said "Justin put the gun down"

Justin just held the Gun in front of him. As he held the trigger his heart was racing. He then said in a stuttering sort of voice. "Put the door keys in front of me"

Wade got the keys from his pocket and put them in front of Justin.

Justin then picked the Keys up still holding the Gun at the others. He stood up and unlocked the garage door slowly.

He then said "Wade I'm going to the police I'm telling them everything we have done everything you have done and then we will all rot in Jail where we belong.

Justin slowly walked out of the garage door and shut it. He dropped the Gun and ran as fast as he could to the police station.

Wade stepped out of the Garage and picked up the Gun.

…...

John and Torrie arrived at the murder scene. Randy, Adam and Chris were already there.

John asked "What's happened here then I'm guessing its not natural causes"

Adam replied "Judging by the way we found the bodies they were having some afternoon delight then it got cut short"

Randy replied "Well at least they died happy"

Chris answered "Not really her breasts were cut off and his…. Well that was cut off as well"

Torrie asked "His what?"

Adam, John, Randy and Chris all put their hands in front of their privates and shouted simultaneously "OUCH"

Torrie then "Said ooh that's just Nasty"

John and the others continued to inspect the scene. John, Randy and Torrie then drove back to the Police station.

John said to Torrie "Me and Randy have to file some reports do you want to wait in the office while were sorting it out."

Torrie replied "Ok then that Fine"

John Kissed Torrie and headed into the office.

Randy went to follow him but Torrie stopped him and asked "While I'm waiting do you mind if I look in the office for my name badge ive lost it somewhere"

Randy replied "Yeah sure that ok" He then walked into the other office where John was.

Torrie went into Johns office and started to look around for her name badge. She crawled around the floor then got up and started looking on Johns Table. She picked up a load of files and started to open them to see if it had somehow got In them.

As she had one of the files open John came in saying "Just got to get…."

John saw Torrie with the files his face started to turn to thunder. He said in a deep stern voice "What are you doing?"

Torrie looked up at John. This situation did not look good for her.

…...

Justin was walking as fast as he could. He couldn't run anymore. His legs were aching the blood was still dripping down his face. His heart raced as a lorry drove past him. He approached the Barnsley bridge. He walked over. All of a sudden he turned around and saw two bright lights heading towards him. The car hit him and he spun in mid air and fell to the ground. The car pulled up and the door opened.

Justin heard steps approaching him. Justin had no energy no fight left in him after being run over. Justin was picked up and place on the Bridge rail. Some blood dripped on the guard rail. He looked on as someone stared at him with a sick smile. The driver of the car pushed Justin over the bridge. Justin fell to the ground staring up at his killer. He hit the river and died from the shock and impact.

Justin's troubled Soul had been silenced.

End Of Chapter 8

Thank you all for the reviews really appreciated

Bye Bye

Matt


	9. Chapter 9 The Fallen Evil

Chapter 9- Fallen Evil

Torrie looked at John with a worried look across her face. She could see the anger rising in his deep blue eyes.

John raised his voice a little and asked her again "I said what are you doing?"

Torrie timidly replied "I was just….."

John cut her off and sternly said "I know exactly what you were doing how could I be so stupid"

Torries face started to swell up a little bit she walked over to John and tried to touch him but he walked away.

Torrie started to say "John let me explain"

John then pushed over his desk in a rage and shouted "You don't need to explain a thing I know exactly what is going on"

Torrie started to stutter but John wouldn't let her get a word in.

He continued to shout "Was that the plan all along get close the police so you could get your precious inside scoop."

Torries face continued to swell up. She couldn't understand why John was doubting her. A single tear fell down Torries face. She held her hands in her face and tried to talk again.

"John please let me tell you what I was doing"

John walked up to her and shouted right into her face. "I know exactly what you were doing. You had one goal when you came here and that was to get the exclusive story and it didn't matter what you did to get it."

Torrie held her head on Randy's desk and started to sob inconsolably. The tears ran down her face like a small waterfall.

John started to laugh "Aww here comes the waterworks. Do you want me to say sorry? Give you a hug and make it all better. What do you think I'm green Torrie?"

Torrie carried on crying but John showed no sign of sympathy.

John knelt down and pulled Torries hands away from her face. He looked into Torries eyes and held her hands.

He then firmly and sternly said "You are nothing but a ruthless Vulture and I never want to see you again. So take you scheming, pretty little self and get away from this police station, get away from my house, get away from this town and most importantly GET AWAY FROM ME"

Torrie just sat there frozen and shocked. She didn't move she didn't know what to say.

All of a sudden John grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the door. He pushed her to the wet ground and shouted "I want you gone by tomorrow" He then went back in doors and picked up Torries files and threw them down all over the floor next to her.

Torrie Just knelt down as the rain poured down. The raindrops trickled down her face as she slowly collected up her things from the ground.

Torrie was devastated. She could not understand why John was being so horrible. So Evil even. She had no umbrella and her coat was inside still. She wasn't going to risk going back inside and suffering the wrath of John.

She started to walk virtually at snails pace back to the hotel. She walked down the high street and past the café and the other shops. Thinking, imaging to herself "Why, why is he being like this why is he doing this?" She stopped and stared at herself in a mirror in one of the shop windows. She looked at the complexion in front of her. She was embarrassed and ashamed. Maybe that was her intention. Maybe she wanted to take the low road for once in her life instead of being the one who always follows the rules and plays by the book. All of these thoughts were going around in her head. She was sad, Upset and extremely Lonely at this moment in time.

She suddenly was startled by a man putting a coat over her back. She slowly turned around hoping, praying that it was John. As she turned her head she saw a young adult, around six foot four, with dark black hair and large ears. It was Wade Barrett.

Wade quietly said to Torrie "You looked really cold and wet"

Torrie snapped back "I'm not in the mood for any childish games. Leave me alone"

Wade answered back quickly "There's no game. You just look so cold and upset. You mascara is running down your face from the tears. Let me put my coat on you."

Torrie resisted a little but eventually put Wades coat on. She then asked "What about you? You will be cold and wet as well"

Wade smiled and answered "I will be fine honestly. I need it back though it's an expensive coat. May I walk you home to check you are ok?"

Torrie nodded her head and they began walking back to the hotel. Torrie was still upset from the incident with John but Wade being so kind had cheered her up. It surprised her but cheered her up. Wade walked a little behind Torrie with a sinister Smile on his face.

…...

John went back into Randy's office and threw his cup against the wall.

Randy looked up shocked and said "Well that will do it a lot of good."

John shouted back "Shut up I'm not in the mood"

Randy quickly replied "All right Calm down. What's happened?"

John answered straight away "Nothing that concerns you. By the way we have to have better security in here. We can't just leave every Tom Dick and Harry in here."

Randy replied in a confused voice "What are you talking about? The only three people who have been in here today are me, you and Torrie."

John answered straight away "That's the sneaky bitch I was talking about"

Randy stood up in shock and walked over to Johns Desk and snapped "Hold on that's a bit off. Why are you saying that for?"

John snapped back "It's not off. That is exactly what she is. She is lucky I haven't charged her for trespassing or something to that effect. She is a conniving, jackal."

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. John and Torrie got on so well together. He had never seen John as happy before and all of a sudden he seemed to hate her.

Randy asked "What has happened? What's Torrie supposed to have done?"

John slammed the door shut and snapped "Ok you want to hear what precious, innocent little REPORTER was doing. I went into my office and found her snooping around my desk. Looking underneath, lifting up files, and basically trying to steal information. I caught her and threw her out. Then I told her I want her gone by tomorrow. Good rid ends that's all I can say"

Randy put his hand across his mouth. He couldn't believe what John had done. How horrible John had been to Torrie and she hadn't even done a thing.

John started to talk again in a sarcastic voice "You're shocked now. What you didn't think a sweet innocent reporter like Torrie could do something like that. All reporters are out for one thing and that is themselves."

Randy slowly started to talk "She didn't do anything wrong"

John angrily snapped back "Stealing police information is something wrong Randy. Oh great you ended up falling for as …. You fell for it as well. What an idiot"

Randy slammed his desk draw shut and snapped "No shut up and listen. Torrie didn't do anything wrong. She had lost her name badge. When you and I were going into the office she asked me if she could look for it and I said it was ok."

John sat down slowly at one of the desks. John held his face in both hands. A huge cloud of guilt had come over him. If what Randy had said were true then John had made a big mistake.

He took his face from his hands and asked "Are you being serious."

Randy replied "As serious as a mass Killer on the loose"

John continued "Oh my god. What have I done? The only person to ever care about me enough to bother with me and I accuse her of something she didn't do. I have pushed her away."

Randy came over and slapped John on the back. "Don't just sit there. Go and do something about it. Go to her hotel and make it right."

John Answered "Yes I will fix this" John quickly stood up and grabbed his things. As he was walking away from his desk his mobile rang.

"Hey John its Adam. Another dead body has been found. Directly under the bridge. You need to get here now"

John looked at Randy and said "We have to go. Another body has been found."

Randy asked "What about Torrie? Shouldn't you sort her out first?"

John Replied "No my priorities go. Job first then my personal life come on lets go"

…...

Wade and Torrie approached the hotel where Torrie was staying. They stopped by the gate and Torrie began to talk.

She said "Thank you for walking me home and lending me you coat that was very sweet"

Wade smiled and replied "Anytime you looked freezing and upset and I felt bad"

Torrie grinned and replied "Aww that's nice. Your obviously only a jerk when your around your little school friends"

Wade replied with a confused look across his face "School? I am in my third year of college. As for the others they wanted a little gang and they practically begged me to be there leader because I am smarter than all of them combined"

Torrie answered with an interested look "Oh really is that right" Torrie started to think to herself is this really the same boy John had to save her from before. Then she asked herself who is going to save me from John?

Wade replied "Yes it is. Urm I want to apologise for what happened before with the whole kissing thing and me and the boys surrounding you and pushing you the ground and all that other stuff. I deeply regret it and I am deeply sorry for it. I cannot speak for the others but I will for ever be guilty for what I did to you"

Torries eyes perked up a little. She was shocked on one hand because she just thought Wade was just a snotty kid who had no sense of remorse or south Discipline. On the other hand she was pleasantly surprised. Wade had been So kind to her and he came to her aid when she felt rock bottom after what John had done to her.

Torrie replied "Well that's very noble and decent of you. Apology accepted."

Wade replied "Thank you Miss… I don't actually no your name. Oh well thank you Miss beautiful Lady"

Torrie smiled and replied "Its Torrie and aren't you the little Charmer. I don't know your name either"

Wade started to think to himself "Oh my god this Women is hot. She may be like twenty nine but wow I wouldn't mind a go. If I keep playing the caring and sweet card here I could get lucky. Then boy I had would have something to brag about"

Wade replied "Its Wade Barrett and I am not a charmer. I'm actually quite shy."

Torrie replied "Oh right. How old are you then? I remember you saying before but I forgot"

Wade replied "I'm 20 now had a birthday since that horrible incident."

Torrie then asked without thinking "Do you want to come in and dry off? You must be quite cold too now

Wade smiled and in his head he shouted "Yes Jackpot"

He then nodded his head and replied quietly "Ok thank you but you sure that's Ok"

Torrie replied "Yeah its Fine"

They both headed up to Torries Hotel Room.

…...

John and Randy arrived at the bridge. They were greeted by Adam and Chris.

John asked "So how horrific is this body then"

Chris replied "It's not as bad as some of the others but it is definitely murder. This time it was car related."

Randy answered "Car related you mean the guy was run over. It might have just been a hit and run accident."

Adam answered "No look at the tyre tracks. They head straight for the railing. Then they go back into the road a bit and then you can see the dent in the side of the bridge Rail there. That's where he went over."

John asked "He so it not a college girl"

Chris replied "No but it's a college boy. He had took a hell of a beating and from the way he landed it wasn't the car that sent him over. The car ran him down and then the driver got out and pushed him over the bridge"

John replied "Right so do we think it is the same killer or is just totally un related."

Randy carried on "I think they are related. It's another college student. So it has to be related. I think we should treat it as related."

John, Adam and Chris all replied "Yeah I agree"

Adam then continued to say "Well we will do more studies back at the Lab so see if there is any links"

John then looked back down at the body and said "Hold on a sec. I recognise him he is one of Wade Barrett's little gang. Their always causing some kind of trouble. But I think that's Justin and he always seems to show a little remorse"

Randy then asked "You think Wade had something to do with this he is a college Kid."

John replied "Yeah but he could have been bullying Justin. Justin decides to stand up for himself and then gets silenced for it"

Adam started to talk "Yeah hold on so now your saying this isn't related to the other deaths"

John replied "The more I thought about the less it made sense. I think this is totally different to the other murders. Justin was always respectful I think he was one of those sheep who followed because he thought he would get hurt if he didn't. I think he took a stand and got punished for it"

Randy butted in "Yeah but seriously they are like twenty years old still in college I really do not think they are capable of this"

Chris carried on talking "But holds on if you want to investigate this Wade boy for this there could still be a link"

Adam started to look confused. Something different was happening with the case. Suddenly it looked like everything was unravelling, piecing its self together.

John declared "Right Randy we need to go and speak to Mr Barrett"

Randy replied "Ok but I am still not to sure about this"

John answered as he got into the car "look it is our job to investigate every angle if were wrong we are wrong but at least we can rule it out"

Randy nodded in approval and started to smile "At least you're not thinking about Torrie now"

John turned on the engine and replied "Yeah well trying to figure out how to make it up to her is more scary than the serial killer that is on the loose"

Randy and John drove away to question Wade and his friends.

…...

Torrie opened her hotel door and her and Wade entered. Lucidly for Torrie she hadn't cancelled the room when John said she could stay with him otherwise she would have had some problems.

Torrie smiled at Wade and said "The bathroom is just there. You can dry yourself off in there. Would you like a drink?"

Wade grinned and replied "Yes please can I have a whisky"

Torrie shook her head but smiling at the same time "Your not old enough though are you young man"

Wade replied in a child like voice making Torrie laugh while he was saying it "I promise I will only have one then I will go straight home and go to sleep"

Torrie carried on laughing and said "Ok then you convinced me but just one"

Wade agreed as He headed into the bathroom to dry himself off"

Torrie started to pour the drinks but then suddenly froze. She started to think to herself "What am I doing this guy is like nine year younger than me. He is still in college I am getting over John in totally the wrong way." Her thoughts paused as if she were listening to a Cd and the track was changing. Then more thoughts came into her head. "But then again he has been really kind to me and he is very mature for his age. Also baring the elephant like ears he is not too bad to look at. No I cant this is stupid I will let him have his drink and then send him home"

Wade came out of the bathroom and sat down on the sofa next to Torrie.

He said "Thank you for letting me do that"

Torrie replied "No problem thank you for picking me up when I was knocked down"

Wade looked confused "You weren't knocked down"

Torrie replied in a sarcastic voice "it's a metaphor darling"

Wade laughed and replied in an German accent "Oh Sorry Darling"

There was an awkward silence. There was also a lot of tension in the air. The two of them could feel and notice the tension between them. Torrie had questions whirling around in her head "Should I do something? No I can't its wrong. But what if it feels right? Oh I don't know what I should do."

Wade had thoughts going on in his head but they were extremely different to Torries.

"Come on you stupid bitch. You're desperate and alone. Come on I don't want to make the first move because then it will blow it. God the things I do get my kicks in life and to get my end away."

All of a sudden Torrie pulled Wade towards her by his shirt and passionately kissed him. Then she quickly pulled away and stood up all flustered.

She started to talk "Oh my god Wade I am so sorry I don't know what came over me. You must think I am some strange middle aged women who preys on young men. You should go I am so sorry"

Wade smiled while he listened to her "Jackpot she is easier then I thought"

Wade walked over to Torrie and gently took hold of her hands. He softly said "It ok I don't mind"

Torrie looked up at him like an innocent school girl who failed a test and said "Really"

Wade replied "It is ok if anything I am flattered"

Torrie suddenly felt a spark going up and down her body. Suddenly a sense of sexual tension was going through her bones. She was so nervous about it but the anticipation of what could happen excited her.

Wade leaned in to kiss Torrie. He did not put the full force of his lips into hers but lightly massaged his lips to hers. He then started to whisper in Torries ear "Your lips are so soft so perfect"

Torrie giggled as if it were her first kiss. She whispered back in his ear "You are a fantastic kisser you make me want more"

Torrie pulled away leaving Wade stood there.

Wade asked "what are you doing?"

Torrie seductively replied "I am going to go and freshen up you stay right there"

Wade had a huge grin across his face. He couldn't believe his luck. He waited for Torrie to go into the Bathroom and then quickly went to his coat pocket and got his phone out. He quickly text Sheamus saying "I am going to sleep with the hot reporter have a good evening Lol"

He then set up the video camera on his phone and pressed record. He quickly put it on the cupboard in front of the bed so Torrie Couldn't see it but he could record what was going on in the room.

Torrie came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a long black silky dressing gown.

Wade walked over and kissed Torrie again. He walked behind her breathing heavily and started slowly kissing her neck. He removed her dressing gown and revealing her soft white skin. They got onto the King size hotel bed and melted into each others bodies in an erotic couple of hours.

Wade was getting exactly what he wanted but was Torrie making a huge mistake and offering herself on a plate just because of what had happened with John.

…...

John and Randy drove into the estate where Wade and his gang normally hang out. They saw one of the garage lights on.

John Turned to Randy and said "I think that is there place"

Randy laughed and replied "Wow aren't They Gangsters in their local garage"

John laughed and replied "Haven't you heard they are the no money mafia"

Sheamus and Drew were in the garage playing cards. A text came through on Sheamus phone.

Sheamus read it and started to laugh and cheer.

Drew asked in his strong Scottish accent "What is it?"

Sheamus replied "Wade is getting it on with that reporter"

Drew took the phone off Sheamus and read the text. He carried on Laughing and said "Wow Wade is a dark Horse"

They both stood up and randomly started to sing "Oh Wades a jolly good feller Oh Wades a jolly good feller Oh Wades a jolly good feller and he is getting laid"

The quickly stopped as they heard banging on the garage door.

The went silent and listened out. They suddenly heard John shout "Open up it's the police"

Sheamus was getting worried he walked to the garage door and let John and Randy In.

Drew tried to be Cocky "What do you want?"

Randy snapped at Drew "You better change your tone sunshine otherwise you going to be in even more trouble"

Sheamus asked John "What do you mean more trouble?"

John replied "One of your friends Justin got ran over and thrown over a bridge last night"

Sheamus went silent and froze on the spot.

Drew's cockiness changed to disbelief. John and Randy knew that the boys knew something.

John sternly asked "Where's Wade"

They both replied "We don't know he went out about an hour ago and we haven't seen him since"

Randy then asked Drew because he thought Drew would be more cooperative than Sheamus "Why is this place such a mess was there a fight here"

Sheamus looked at Drew and mouthed "Don't you will drop Wade right in it"

Drew stayed silent. John started to get annoyed and snapped "Look tell us what happened or we will arrest you both and question you there"

Drew cracked straight away "Ok there was a fight. Justin and Wade had a fight. Wade was battering him Justin pulled out a knife and Wade backed off and Justin left and we heard him run down the road. That's all I know I swear"

Sheamus snapped at Drew "You flaming idiot"

Randy looked at Drew and said "Thank you. That was very helpful"

Randy looked back at John. John had a strange look across his face. Then without warning John Started to say..

"Sheamus O'Shaunessy and Drew McIntyre. I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Justin Gabriel. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Sheamus shouted "What the hell you cant do that."

John replied as he was handcuffing Sheamus "I can and I just did"

Randy and John bundled them both into the back of the car. Before Randy and John got in Randy asked "You have really got a hunch about this haven't you?"

John replied "Yeah I have. Not only that with his two boys in the cells Wade might panic and do something stupid."

Randy replied "You really do enjoy your Job don't you?"

John answered " Yes I do"

They got into the car and headed back to the station.

…...

Wade and Torrie turned to each side of the bed after their Erotic session.

Wade was a little out of breath but he said "wow that was incredible"

Torrie smiled and said "Thank you"

Wade got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Torrie asked "Wade where are you going?"

Wade smirked and replied "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to tell the boys about this"

Torrie sat up shocked and said "What no you cant"

Wade laughed and said "Are you kidding me I will be telling everybody about this. Actually I will be showing everybody this" Wade got his phone from the shelf and waved it at Torrie.

Torrie screamed "No what the hell"

Torrie crawled over to Wade and tried to grab the phone from him. Wade grabbed her hands and threw her back to the bed.

He then went to the door and opened it. As he was walking away he laughed and said "That little encounter we just had is going to be on every website I am on. Every porn show I can sell it to. All my friends will see it. All there friends will see it. They will all see my little romp with the Desperate, broken down, waste of a women. Wade continued evilly laughing all the way down the stairs.

Torrie broke out crying again and curled up in a ball on her bed. She couldn't imagine just how bad her life could get.

…...

Wade walked out of the road and headed down to the estate. He was watching the video of him and Torrie and laughing and sniggering to himself. He got to the garage and tried the door. It was locked and he couldn't understand why it was locked. He got out his keys and went into the Garage.

"Hey lads boy do I have some entertainment for you"

All of a sudden The door slammed behind him. Wade turned around saw what was in front of him. Wade tried to throw a right hand but got threw across the table.

Wade tried to pick up a chair but it was swatted out of his Hand.

Wade was picked up and threw into the garage door. Wade struggled but was pinned down to the ground. Two large hands went around Wades throat. Wade struggled for breath and tried to struggle. Wade screamed in agony as a sharp Carving knife was plunged into his stomach. Wade crawled along the floor trying to escape then he moaned in agony as blood started to poor from his ankle after the Knife went straight through.

Wade started to beg "Please, don't kill me please I'm Sorry I'm Sorry.

Wade let out a Final shout as the Carving Knife went straight through his throat.

Wade had finally paid For His Many Sins.

End of Chapter 9

Well that was my longest chapter eve Lol.

Sorry I took So long updating I have been really struggling with I totally forgot what I was doing with the Story and It went a bit all over the place in the last couple of Chapters.

Thank you for the reviews very Much appreciated

Bye Bye

Matt


	10. Chapter 10 Blood Shadows

Chapter 10- Blood Shadows

The morning had broken. However it was not a beautiful sunny morning. The sky was covered in black bleak clouds. The rain lashed down heavily and the were a few bouts of thunder.

One woman in particular was in the middle of her own personal storm. She had made a huge mistake and now it could jeopardise everything. Her job, her career her happiness.

Torrie did everything at snails pace. She had a shower, and then had a strip wash then another shower. Torrie felt so dirty. She felt so low. She had been that stupid to sleep with a twenty year old.

She packed up her things. She was ready to leave the town. She thought to herself "I have nothing. I am disgusting, revolting why would John ever believe me?"

She went down to the reception desk to check out and leave town.

"I would like to check out please its room two three six"

The receptionist replied "Ok Miss Wilson sign here please. Oh there is a message for you"

The receptionist handed Torrie an envelope. Torrie opened up the envelope and started to read.

"_Dear Torrie_

_Randy told me everything. You were never snooping around. _

_I am so sorry I never should have doubted you. I never should have treated you like that before I let you say anything. _

_You may completely hate me now and I understand that. I understand if you leave and never come back to this awful town again. _

_I have to tell you this I care about you Torrie. I think the world of you Torrie. I think you are the sweetest most beautiful women I have ever met._

_Oh for crying out loud I have to stop with the crap. I LOVE YOU Torrie. _

_Nobody has ever made me feel like this. Never made me think about someone besides myself. _

_I hope you get this letter. It sounds pathetic I didn't have the guts to bring it to you personally. You probably don't want anything to do with me but I just hope I can gain you trust and forgiveness._

_If not and I never get to see you gorgeous face and angel like eyes again. If I never get to see that pretty smile that melts my heart._

_You will always be in my heart. Always in my mind._

_I will love you always _

_John _

_Xxxxxxx_

Torrie had to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She held the letter close to her heart. She was in a world of her own. Like a fairytale. She quickly leaned over the desk and stopped the receptionist from typing.

"I've changed my mind I want to stay now" Torrie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

She quickly ran upstairs. She had one thing on her mind now and that was telling John she loves him to.

…...

John sat at his desk clutching on to his phone waiting, wondering if Torrie would call.

Randy came over and said "Still no word from her"

John replied "No I blew the one chance of happiness I will ever have"

Randy went to reply but the phone on his desk started to ring. Randy walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello. Yes this is Officer Orton….. Another body has been found? Right ok where was it found. ….Any signs of Kane? …..We have to find him straight away need to know his movements. Was the body male or female?… Female ok. Do you have a description?"

Randy froze to the spot. He said "Right ok I have to go"

John turned around and said "So another body found? Where we heading?"

Randy slowly walked over to John and place his hand on Johns shoulder.

John asked "What's going on you like you have seen a ghost"

Randy replied slowly "John the body that was found was a female body"

John replied "Yeah I heard that on the phone. Randy what the hell is up with you?

Randy answered "It was a woman's body and she was about five foot eight and had long blonde hair"

Johns hand went limp as his cup of coffee fell to the ground. John started to shake. He said "Is their any identification or anything"

Randy replied "Chris and Adam haven't arrived yet we don't know"

John stood up and threw his chair across the room shouting "Is it her or not. Tell me straight is it Torrie"

Randy replied "It's not certain but matches every description"

John slid down to the floor holding his head in his hands. He started to mutter under his breath "It's my fault. I sent her to danger."

Randy came over "Look it's not your fault it might not be her"

John snapped "Of course it is her. I put her in harms way. I'm never going to forgive myself"

Randy grabbed Johns head "It might not be her pull yourself together. Lets go think positive"

John got up and went with Randy fearful about what he would find.

…...

They got to the café and were greeted by Chris and Adam. John wasn't as clued in as he normally is.

Randy asked "So what's the state of the body?"

Chris replied "We have found out two things. The body has been there for a while. Also this girl was raped and quite viciously as well"

Randy asked "So that's how she died?"

Adam answered "No that's not how she died"

Randy quickly asked "How do you know?"

Chris answered "Because her body is on the floor and her head was taken off and in the toilet"

John butted in and shouted "I don't give a shit about all that do you know who she is?"

Chris and Adam looked at John as he shouted "Is it Torrie or not?"

A soft woman's voice came behind him saying "No its not"

John turned around and saw Torrie stood there as John hugged her tightly.

John said "Oh my god thank god"

Adam butted in "Excuse me a woman has still died"

John said to Torrie "Sorry got to work stay there

John then said "Right so was anything found on the scene"

Adam replied "Yeah there was. As I said she was raped"

Torrie muttered "Oh my god that's terrible

Adam carried on "She was raped so was left naked but underneath her clothes a wallet was found with a library card in it.

Randy, John and Torrie looked confused Randy asked "Was there a name on it?"

Chris replied "Yes there was Wade Barrett's name was on it"

Torrie stood back slightly. Since getting the letter from John she had put what happened with Wade to the back of her mind. All of a sudden fear and anxiety came rushing through her body. She might have slept with a rapist or even a murderer. What if John found out? What if anyone found out? Torrie started to shake inside. Her heart began to race and stomach to hurt.

John quickly said "Right lets go pick him up right now?"

Randy went to go but Torrie stood there motionless. John said to her "Come on Torrie"

Torrie replied "Its ok I can wait for you"

John replied "I'm not letting you out of my sight now let's go darling"

Torrie nervously followed John and Randy and got into the car. She had so many thoughts going on in her head "Oh my god I am in trouble. This is going to be a disaster."

…...

They pulled up to Wade's garage. John and Randy got out of the car. Torrie got out as well and walked slowly and nervously behind. She was so scared at what Wade was going to say to John.

John banged on the small garage door. "Wade it's the police open up"

There was no answer. Randy followed on "Come on Wade we know someone's in there the lights on"

John quickly banged on the door shouting "Look we have your two friends down the station. You have one more chance to answer the door"

There was still no answer. Torrie said to John in a worried voice "There's obviously no one there. They might have just gone out and left the light on"

John turned and smiled at Torrie. "Well there's only one way to find out."

John turned back around and kicked the door open with one swift boot.

John and Randy quickly went in shouting "Police"

They looked around and turned back quickly taking a long hard breath.

Torrie asked "What's the matter?"

John gulped and replied "There is a dead body in there I think Its Wade"

Torrie put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh my god" Inside she had a different reaction to the news. Inside she was smiling. She was off the hook.

John said to Randy "I will call Adam and Chris and get another team down here. You go and radio in"

John walked off and rang Adam. Randy went to the police car to radio Mr Long.

Torrie waited by the door. Suddenly a cold shiver came over her. She remembered that Wade videoed the two of them having sex. She snuck in the door and saw the blood all over the place. She kept her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick. She saw Wade's bloody body on the floor. She could see his phone in his trouser pocket. She bent down slowly and pulled it out. She found the video and deleted it. She put the phone back in his pocket.

She stood up and said "Enjoy Hell"

John came in and shouted "Torrie why are you in here?"

Torrie replied "Sorry I thought I heard someone move in here. This is horrible who keeps doing this?"

Torrie walked over and hugged John. He replied "I don't know but he was one of my suspects. This is getting out of hand"

The forensic team got there and started to check the area.

John, Randy and Torrie stood there watching as the day turned to night.

Adam came over and said "We just checking the place out. Getting the body to autopsy not much else you guys can do here."

John replied "Ok keep me posted if there are any developments"

Adam replied "Will do" and walked away.

Randy turned to John and said "So what's the plan?"

John replied "Well we need to find Kane to find out why he has abandoned his café. Oh and why a dead body was in the toilets. Oh and we need to tell Wades parents and his two friends what has happened"

Randy smiled as Torrie was just listening holding John's arms.

Randy then answered "I will handle all the little jobs. I will inform Wade's family of the tragic news. Then I will start to look for Kane."

John looked confused and answered "So what am I doing?"

Randy replied "You are going to take this beautiful lady for a coffee and smooth things over with her. Then when everything is all right you come and help me look for Kane"

John shook Randys hand and said "Thank you" He took Torrie by the hand and walked to one of the local bars. Randy got into the car and drove to give Wade's parents the bad news.

…...

John and Torrie ordered their drinks and sat at one of the tables in the corner. John got back up and Torrie said "Where are you going?"

John replied "To go to the toilet. Make sure no dead bodies in there"

John came back and sat down. The two of them were really nervous. Like they were on a blind date or a business meeting. They stayed silent for a while just sipping their drinks.

Torrie broke the ice by saying "That was a lovely letter you sent"

John looked shocked and replied "Really I thought it was crap"

Torrie answered "No it was really sweet and melted my heart. You were lucky though"

John asked "Why was I lucky?"

Torrie answered "I was checking out when they gave me the letter. I almost didn't read it"

John smiled and said "Thank god you did"

Torrie smiled but then went serious for a moment. She asked "Did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

John sighed worried what he was going to say. Torrie quickly said "That will be a no then"

John quickly answered back "Yes I mean No I mean. I am going to tell you a story"

Torrie replied "Ok then Go on"

John looked down and started to tell the story

"_Some time ago there was a friend of mine. He had been with the same girl since he was eleven years old. They grew up together. They had worked together they had lost there virginities to each other. They were together until they were twenty six. Now the guy had planned to propose to the girl. _

_He was so in love that he knew the exact day, the exact time and the exact place where they first got together. He was going to propose on the exact time when they had been together for fifteen years. _

_He set out candles in the middle of a local park. He got a table cloth, Made a romantic picnic with all her favourite foods just like on their first date. He had got a portable CD player and had her favourite song you're still the one by Shania Twain playing. _

_He arranged to meet her there at two minutes before so he could propose on the exact second. He bugged her and bugged her for the whole week to make sure she wasn't a second late. _

_As the time approached his heart was tingling in anticipation. He was so excited he didn't have the best childhood but this girl was the one light in his life. The time drew closer and closer but she never showed. The exact second and minute passed leaving the guy devastated and disappointed. He was still going to propose he loved her and nothing was going to stop him from asking her to be his wife._

_The minutes and hours ticked by and she still never showed up. He waited seven hours but there was still no show. He was upset but at the same time he was worried about her. _

_The guy gathered everything up and went to her flat. He had a spare key so he went upstairs. He slowly unlocked the door and heard screaming coming from her bedroom. _

_Scared something had happened to her he ran in and found her in bed with not one or two but all three of his brothers. _

_The guy was like a bull in a China shop. He destroyed everything in his path. The lights the door even his three brothers ended up in a naked pile on the floor. _

_He went to his parents to tell them of his brother's betrayals. To his horror they already knew. Their attitude was "It wasn't there fault she offered it on a plate. You should have shown her more attention instead of worrying about policing the community"_

_His friends all knew what was going on and they had told him nothing. She had been cheating on him for thirteen of the fifteen with countless different men. Each of his brothers had been with her at different times over the last six years_

_The guy was so angry. He requested a transfer immediately to a different town. His family tried to stop him. They followed him to the train station trying to plead with him to stay._

_He stood at the train door with the one bag of things he owned and vowed to them all stood there. "I will never care for anyone again. I will never love anyone again. I will do my job and that is it. Nobody will betray me hurt me or damage me again. As far as I am concerned there is a wall around me now ten foot high. Nobody will break that down."_

_With that the guy was gone. He never saw his family again. His two brothers have got married. They both have children. His third brother is still with his ex apparently. His father is dead and he never went to the funeral. That wall stayed up for seven years."_

John looked up and looked into Torries eyes. "You broke that wall down Torrie. I don't know how you did it but you broke that wall down"

A small tear fell down Johns face. Torrie shuffled over and held Johns face. She softly kissed his lips and whispered "I love you John"

John Whispered back "I Love you too you have no idea how much. You broke that wall and I will always be in debt to you for that"

They passionately kissed again and then hugged in and embrace. Not doing anything not saying anything just listening to each others heartbeat.

…...

Randy walked down the path as Wades crying mother and grieving father shut the door behind him.

He decided to walk around to look for Kane before he went back to the station. He walked round the corner past some of the beautiful gardens on the street.

A tall figure walked down a street across from Randy.

He shouted "Hey come back I need to talk to you" The person ran down the road with Randy in hot pursuit.

He ran down into a cull de sac. Randy followed but stopped when he saw it was a dead end. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

All of a sudden Randy yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. An axe repeatedly came down on Randys back. Randy tried to crawl away but saw the blood dripping off his Waist. Randy looked up in front of him to see another axe. The axe came down chopping Randys head clear in half. Blood streamed all over the floor.

The ground completely changed colour. All that could be seen was two large shadows walking away.

End of Chapter 10

Oh no Randys Dead I am running out of characters

Sorry took So long to update have been struggling with this story but I think I know where I am with it now. The Finale is in two chapters I think. Maybe three I don't know Lol.

Thank you for the reviews. Sheree and Kelly you always keep me motivated to write thank you. And to Ainat thank you for your very detailed reviews I love them all.

I have a new story called chasing broken mirrors. It does have original characters in it but it is my favourite story I am writing right now.

Thank you for the Reviews all awesome

Bye Bye

Matt


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking Inside

Chapter 11- Breaking Inside

The morning had broken. It wasn't a beautiful and bright morning. It was dull and bleak. Rain was pouring down, the clouds were black and full and the sun was stuck behind a cloud giving out the smallest bit of light. The town was in darkness not just because of the weather. All the most Evil and despicable crimes and sins had been committed in a short period of time. There have been assaults, thefts, rape and murder. The town was plagued and it seemed like there was no cure. The police and forensics had only small leads and no one of their own officers had been brutally murdered.

In a small apartment near the outskirts of town two people were waking up oblivious to what had happened. They had just spent a magical and romantic night together. The two of them have had to deal with so much trouble in their lives. They had finally found that salvation in each other. Found their one person that was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Torrie opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to being awake. She turned over and smiled as she saw John asleep next to her.

She whispered to herself "I wasn't dreaming. Thank god I wasn't dreaming."

She slowly got out of bed so not to wake John. As she tip toed to the bathroom she kept looking back at John and smiling. She went into the bathroom and filled up the sink. She put cold water over her face and walked back to the bathroom door.

She whispered again "I definitely wasn't dreaming. I did wake up with the man of my dreams, my fairytale prince, my knight in shining armour, my Shrek just a lot better looking"

She went all faint as John turned over and showed his naked body. He turned back over again covering himself back up.

Torrie whispered "I'm glad he turned back over. I would have never got anything done."

Torrie continued to get washed and ready. She collected up all her paperwork and laptop and put them by the door ready.

She wrote a note to John saying "Morning darling. I didn't want to wake you. I know you are on the late shift tonight. I am going to get some breakfast and then I am going to the library to do some research on the town to see if it can give you any leads. I will come and see you at the station when I am done. See you later love Torrie xXx"

Torrie walked over to the bed and put the note on John's bedside cabinet. She softly kissed him on the lips without waking him. Torrie noticed he was a bit hot so she pulled the cover down to his waist gently so not to wake him. She tiptoed away, got her things and walked out of the door.

As the door closed John quickly sat up. He was sweating and was shaking a little. He looked to his side and noticed Torrie wasn't there. He quickly got out of bed panicking but saw the note beside him. As he read it a sense of relief went through his body.

He thought to himself "It was just a nightmare. Torrie is fine and she is the closest person to me. Weird nightmare though some random demon telling me someone close to me has died."

John put some clothes on and picked up his phone to ring Randy. The call went straight to answer machine so John left a message "All right dude. I just had the strangest dream. Anyway I don't know if you are at the station if you are I will be there in about ten minutes. Me and Torrie spent the night together so I am afraid I am going to be happy all morning. That's all I am saying a gentlemen never kisses and tells." John laughed as he hung up.

He text Torrie "I have just read your note. I might have to hire you if you come up with anything lol. Will see you soon love John xXx."

John finished getting dressed and headed to the station.

…...

John pulled up by the station and noticed Randys care wasn't there. He thought to himself "That's strange"

He walked up the steps and unlocked the door. As he walked in he heard footsteps from inside the cell area. He pulled out his gun and slowly walked round the corner.

As he got round the corner he lowered his gun and shouted "What the hell are you two doing in there?"

Two young men came to the bars. A tall pale ginger haired Irish boy by the name of Sheamus answered "Because you locked us in here remember and nobody has been here to let us out"

John looked confused and replied "Hasn't Randy come to let you out"

A Scottish boy called Drew sarcastically answered "No Randy came here let us out and we sneaked back in and locked ourselves back in"

John snapped "Don't get cocky McIntyre. You won't have heard the news then"

Sheamus replied "What news?"

John knew that these two were cocky boys but what he was about to say would shock them and may upset them a bit.

John went into the cells and shut the door behind him.

Drew muttered "Here we go lecture about society"

John snapped "Both of you sit down now."

The two of them jumped knowing they did not want to get on the wrong side of John Cena. John sat on the other side of the cell and started to talk.

John slowly and softly spoke "I didn't like him but I know he was someone you looked up to and respected as a leader and as a friend."

Drew asked in a cocky voice "What the hell are you on about" Drew then suddenly stopped as Sheamus snapped "Drew shut up. John please tell us what you are on about"

John said "Wade is dead"

Sheamus dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands.

Drew Stood up and started to talk really fast "What do you mean Wade is dead? How can he be dead? You must be mistaken"

John replied "Wade was murdered Drew. We found his dismembered body in your garage. Is there anyone who would want him dead?"

Sheamus looked up and said "Well he wasn't exactly Mr popular. He was like a brother to me though"

John opened the Cell door and said "The two of you just go. You both have had a shock to the system. Just go home and stay out of trouble. Wade is dead and so is Justin I don't want to find your two dismembered bodies anywhere. Go home and stay out of the way."

Drew and Sheamus left the police station distraught about the death of their friend. John stayed sat in the cell and tried to ring Randy again. The call went to answer machine again. John left another message "Randy where are you? Drew and Sheamus were still here when I got here. I am kind of worried buddy. Give me a call when you get here."

John cut the call off as the police phone was ringing. He answered it and said "Hello Officer Cena speaking"

"John its Chris Jericho."

"Hello Chris. Have you got any leads?"

Chris replied "No but we have another dead body"

John replied "I don't believe it. Hold on why didn't I know sooner?"

Chris answered "Well we normally ring Randy first"

John's voice perked up "Tell me you have spoke to him. He hasn't been to the station and he has been impossible to get hold of."

Chris's voice lowered and said "Look John just get down here. Adam has just text you where we are."

John answered with a confused voice "Chris what is going on?"

Chris's voice still was low pitched "John just get here and prepare your self because you are not going to like what you see. None of us have"

Chris hung up before John could say anything.

John got Gun and badge and left the station. Confused and not knowing what to expect with Chris being as guarded as he was with the information.

…...

The town Library was an average size. It had everything any library had. Thousands of books and old Newspapers, topped up with cassettes, videos, DVDs and Computers. The library had a huge reference section full of historical books, and even scrolls.

Torrie had pulled out several books full of the history of the town. Torrie put the books and Newspaper articles in chronological order before she even started to read. She had taken most of the day just finding the information she needed. She got her lap top ready to type stuff in and her notepad and pen to take down small notes.

She wrote as she went along "Town founded in 1853. Small market town. Town owned and founded by Glen Jacob."

Torrie stopped and got an image in her head of the café where Jillian was murdered.

She thought to herself "Jacobs café. People would no the history of the town so they would no that was the name of the founder."

She wrote "Find out Kane's surname." as she read she put small bullet points about the town and its history.

. Market here every day nothing else.

.1858 Glen Jacob Married. No name for the women.

. 1863 Church built in the Town. More businesses came to the Town

. 1865 Glen Jacob had children.

. 1870 five murders in just a month.

Torrie stopped and started to think "Five murders in a month. That's interesting."

She wrote that down on her lap top. She photocopied parts of the books and collected it all in folders.

The librarian came over and said "I am sorry miss we are closing but I can leave this table as you left it for tomorrow."

Torrie smiled sweetly and replied "Yes please that would be great thank you so much."

Torrie Got up and headed off to find John.

…...

John got to where Chris, Adam and the forensic team were. Before he could walk down there Chris and Adam stopped him.

John said "Hey what are you doing? I have to see what has happened to this body"

Chris slowly said "Have you prepared yourself for what you are about to see?"

John replied "These last few weeks I have seen enough to make my stomach be able to handle it"

Adam butted in "That's not what we meant. We know you can handle messed up bodies."

Chris then said "This will be hard for you so brace yourself"

John nodded his head getting more nervous by the second. The three of them slowly approached the tent. Chris and Adam went in first and before John could see the body stood in front of him again.

Chris said "One last time do you want to see this body? Or do you want us to just tell you what you are going to see?"

John replied "Look I am scared now so let's get on with it."

Adam and Chris moved out of the way for John to see. He saw two halves of a head face down. John turned around and said "Oh my god that is brutal"

Chris said "John you need to look again"

John slowly turned back around and looked back down. One of the forensic team gently moved the head half so the face was up.

John suddenly fell to the ground. He sat on the floor with one hand over his mouth muttering "No it can't be. Not again not another one."

Chris put his hand on Johns shoulder startling him. John quickly got up and went outside the tent. Chris and Adam were behind him in pursuit.

John kicked a cone across the road and punched a wall. He then put his back to wall and slid down it. Tears ran down his face as he muttered "No not Randy. Not another partner. Randy you my only friend. Why is this happening?"

Adam and Chris came over and said "John you're in a state you need to go home"

John stood up and snapped "Don't tell me what I need to do. My best friend is in there with his head chopped in half"

John punched the wall again in tears. He then said "I'm sorry I need to go home. If you see Torrie don't say anything to her"

John slowly walked away. He stopped as Chris called "John I have something for you"

John turned around as the day began to turn to night with the rain still streaming down. John walked back over to Chris and Adam.

He stood in front of them. Chris held out his hand in a fist. Chris began to slowly open it. It was Randy's police badge. John wiped his eyes and took the badge from Chris. He put it in his pocket and walked away. He turned to Chris and mouthed the words "Thank you"

He got in his car and text Torrie "I will be at home not feeling very well. Come round whenever you like love John xXx"

John took the slow drive back to his house.

…...

When Torrie arrived the door was a little ajar. She slowly and quietly went inside and put her things down. All she could see was a small dim light coming from John's room.

She went inside and saw John led in bed.

She smiled and said "You're in bed. It's only half past eight."

John smiled and replied "I'm feeling a little bit ill"

Torrie looked concerned and said "Do you want me to call or doctor or go to the pharmacy for you"

John replied "No all I need is one thing"

Torrie smiled and replied "What's that then darling"

John took her hand and kissed saying "Just let me hold you and listen to your heartbeat while I drift of to sleep"

Torrie walked around the bed got in with John. She passionately kissed him and said "Yeah you can do that"

She snuggled into his chest while he led there.

She led on his chest whilst he had one arm wrapped around her shoulder. The two of them drifted off to sleep, John still cuddling Torrie with one arm.

The other arm was down by his side and in it was the badge of his best friend Randy Orton.

Everything John held dear to him seemed to be taken away.

They only person he had now was Torrie and he was going to keep her close to his heart, for the rest of eternity.

Or would Torrie be the next thing in John's life to be taken away from him.

End of Chapter 11

First of all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. (A bit late Sorry"

Hope you all got some nice things. I got the 3 disk Chris Jericho DVD so I was very happy. What a wrestler lol and a Newcastle united Mirror and shirt so I was just as happy.

Anyway enough of that. That was a bit of a filler chapter so I could get my bearings again. So sorry if disappointing.

The next chapter everything will become clear and the Evil Soul will be revealed.

Thank you all for lovely Reviews

Bye Bye

Matt


	12. Chapter 12Historical Nightmare

Chapter 12-Historical Nightmare

The morning broke the next day. Officer John Cena woke up still clinging to the badge of his murdered best friend Randy Orton. He looked over to check that Torrie was still there. He saw he sleeping beautifully and listened as she breathed in and out. He had a sense of relief. Every time from this day forward he would wake up with the fear that Torrie wouldn't be there. That Torrie would be taken from him just like everything else he got close to.

John looked over at the alarm clock and saw that is was only six in the morning. He didn't want to get up yet. He had a thought in his head that if he got up, then Torrie would get up. If they both get up by the end of the day then Torrie might be gone. John just led there as he watched Torrie sleeping. The sound of her breath soothed him, even comforted him a little. He turned his head so he was looking at her closed eyelids.

Torrie started to stir a little so he quickly moved away. As she turned John saw horrible scars all over her right wrist. The scars were deep and looked very painful. John thought to himself "Why have I never seen those before" He then looked over as he saw a wrist band that had come off on the mattress. Torrie started to shake. She muttered in her sleep "Please I'm begging you don't hurt me."

John lightly held Torrie until she stopped shaking. He started to whisper to her "Torrie I don't know what has happened to you in the past, I don't know who has hurt you how they have hurt you and why they have hurt you. I love you Torrie and it is my vow, no my promise to honour you, look after you, keep you safe, protect you from harm, protect you from evil and love you with all my heart, with every bone in my body with every fibre of my soul. I love you Torrie Wilson and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you." John softly kissed Torries lips.

John slowly got out of bed and started to get washed and dressed. He put Randys badge in his pocket and started to head to the door. As he opened the door he heard a soft voice coming from his bed.

"Stay safe John I love you"

John smiled and replied "I love you Torrie"

John went of to the station. He wasn't going to be doing a lot he just wanted to go to think.

…...

A couple of hours later Torrie woke up. She made the bed and got herself washed and dressed. She sent John a small text saying she would be at the library again. She headed off to do some more of her research.

At the library all the books she was using were still there. Everything was still in order so it made life a lot easier for her.

She started thinking to herself "Right where was I"

Torrie looked back through her notes backtracking what she had researched. The last note jogged her Memory.

"Five murders that was it. Now was anyone caught for that?"

She carried on reading through.

"Glen Jacob was tried and executed for the five murders of December 1870. The five victims were all from the same family. The Calloway family. Luke, Matthew, John, and James were the names of the four boys and Elizabeth Calloway was the name of the daughter. However the father Charles Calloway was not killed."

Torrie continued to take notes whilst reading. As she read she was constantly thinking "Why would Glen Jacob kill all Calloways children but not him."

"Shortly after the execution of Glen Jacob in March 1871 it was revealed that Victoria Jacob the wife of Glen Jacob was with child. Sparking rumours and ideas that she had an affair before Glen Jacob died.

1872 Victoria Jacob got married and her husband Charles Calloway gained control of the town. They also had a daughter Marion Calloway. Charles wanted a son so he banished his daughter and sent her away from the town with a small farming family.

Torrie stopped writing to think again "Hold on so Glen Jacob was found guilty of killing Charles Calloways Children and then two years later Charles Calloway marries the widow of Glen Jacob. Then Charles Calloway sends his daughter away for being a girl. That is horrible. Than god we are not in those sorts of times now."

1890 Charles Calloway and Victoria Calloway-Jacob are murdered and there home and all possessions burnt Down. In the same year seven more people are killed but nobody is found responsible. The son of Glen Jacob, Robert Jacob takes over the town.

1900 Civil war breaks out in the town as another son of Charles Calloway returns and demands to run the town. Huge struggle between the Calloways and the Jacobs.

1904 The war between the two families went on for four years. The Calloways were the more powerful and had more recourses than the Jacobs so they took over the town forcing the Jacobs to go into exile and change there name to…..

Torrie stopped reading as the book was a little faded. She carried on thinking "The whole history of this town is based around those two families. The only mention of either family is the name of Kane's café. That's really strange. Also fourteen murders in the space of nineteen years surrounding the Jacob family. I am starting to notice a pattern here. I just hope this historical journey can lead me to something."

…...

John sat in the police station with his feet up on his desk staring at Randy's desk. Randy never tidied up his paper work. There was always a dirty cup on the corner, an empty pack of doughnuts; Randy was the typical American police officer.

John wiped a solitary tear from his eye as he stared at Randy's desk. He took the police badge out of his pocket. He held it above his face and looked up to the sky.

He started to talk up to the badge held up in the sky "Randy I can't believe you are you gone. It is so hard to look at your desk without a tear coming down my face. Bet you're up there laughing at me I am a right pansy. I will catch who did this to you and I will put them away for a long time. I will avenge your death and honour your life in the process."

John continued to cling on to Randy's badge. Floods of tears fell down his face as he continued talking to the sky.

"Randy you're my best friend. Hell you're my only friend. You're more than a friend you're my brother. You're my brother, my partner my amigo. You're where you were always heading but too soon. I love you my brother and I will meet you again. Until then I know someone who will look after you."

John cried into his table as he opened his top draw and moved a pile of paperwork. John took out another police badge. He held a badge in each hand and prayed up to the sky.

…...

Torrie had been in the library for six hours for the second day in a row. Torrie had written down forty pages of writing and photocopied even more pages.

She carried on Reading through the archives.

1907 "More Market Traders came to the Town. The mayor and leader of the town David Calloway married the daughter of a market trader Marion Sheffield."

Torrie stopped and quickly went back through her notes thinking to herself "Hold on Marion. Surely that isn't the banished daughter. That means she married her brother. That's disgusting."

She was about to start reading again when she stopped suddenly. She started to think again "Sheffield where do I know that name from. Oh my god Skip Sheffield you don't think he is another link to this town. This History stuff is getting complicated."

1912 David and Marion Sheffield had twin children Michael and Louise Calloway.

1935 David Calloway murdered. Found In pieces on the Charles Calloway Statue in the centre of town. Also fifteen other murders committed in the next year. The FBI investigate murders.

1943 Marion Calloway-Sheffield Died in her sleep. Her daughter Louise left the town.

1946 Michael Calloway returns from World war two to find none of his Family are Left in the Town. The statue of his grandfather has been burnt down. Michael Calloway Leaves the town never to be heard from again.

Torrie continued writing notes and thinking. She read all through to the present day newspaper articles.

She started thinking "How could there not be anymore history on the Calloways and Jacobs. They can't have just disappeared."

Torrie was convinced that those two families are connected with the murders in some way. The two names had come up a lot in the history of the town. She kept picturing Kane in her mind and she knew that John has to find Kane. She wanted to do some more research on the two families.

She went on her lap top and registered with one of the Family tree websites. Torrie was so determined to help John. She wanted to help find the evil killer to end the black cloud that has covered the town.

She started to type in the names of the two families. Jacob and Calloway. She typed all the names that she had found out up until 1946. Then she used the website to try and work out if Kane was related in anyway. She got further and further on through the years.

"Right so Michael Calloway had a son James Calloway who in turn had a son in. Now what was the name of the son? Oh here it is Mark Calloway. Right ok so still nothing on the Jacob family. They pretty much have disappeared."

Torrie then stopped in looked at the Family tree of the Calloway family. It read "Murdered, murdered, murdered, died, murdered, murdered, died, died, murdered, murdered.

Torrie then said "Oh my god. Most of the Calloway family have been murdered."

She went back through the family tree and found out that Mark Calloway had two sons. Kanya Calloway and Joey Calloway In the year 1989

"Kanya and Joey are the two unusual names. There's nothing else after those two names. I need to find where they ended up. In fact I need to find out what happened to Mark Calloway."

Torrie looked up Kanya and Joey Calloway on a find a person website. What she saw shocked her and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I don't believe it Kane and Skip Sheffield are brothers. I have to ring John and tell him."

Torrie went to get her mobile out of her bag but the librarian told her phones were not aloud. Torrie decided to look up on Mark Calloway before going to find John.

She found a newspaper article on the internet.

_Yesterday murderous killer Mark Calloway was killed in a police shoot out outside a local high school. Calloway had shot three high school teachers before taking the entire school hostage. Calloway murdered fourteen students before police were able to evacuate the remaining teachers and students out of the school. As the police tried to persuade Calloway to give himself up. He headed to the room of the school. Two courageous police officers followed up to the roof. Police sergeant Dave Batista was the first to go up there and confront Calloway. Tragically he was shot of the roof by Calloway who was quickly shot and instantly killed by the other police officer who wishes to stay anonymous. _

Torrie started to think "Oh my god Mark Calloway killed seventeen people that is Kane and Skips father."

She collected all her research, Paperwork and things. As she went outside she stopped by the road. She pulled her phone and called John.

….

John was still crying at the two police badges in his hands. As he heard his phone ring he quickly composed himself and answered.

"Officer John Cena speaking"

"Hey John its Torrie"

"Hey Torrie what's up?"

"I have some really interesting leads on the murders that you might want to investigate."

John's voice lifted up a bit wondering what Torrie had found out "What have you found?"

Torrie replied "Well you not going to believe this but Kane and Skip Sheffield are brothers."

John sat up in his chair and put the phone right to his ear. "Are you sure?"

Torrie replied "Yes I am sure I have spent the last two days going through this town's history and family trees. Not only that their Dad is blood thirsty murderer."

John was extremely interested. Maybe this was the leads he needed to catch the killer and avenge Randy's death. He replied "Right come over here and let me see all the work you have done. What is their father's name?"

Torrie replied "A guy by the name of Mark Calloway"

John dropped his phone and went silent. He started to shake and slowly picked up his phone.

"Torrie get to the station as fast as you can." John said in a panicked, nervous and worried voice.

Torrie replied "Why Johns what's going…..Argggggggggggggh" Torrie screamed in a really high pitch voice.

John shouted "TORRIE, TORRIE"

John stopped as he heard heavy breathing come down the phone. A deep dark voice came on the phone and said "John your lady will suffer the most painful and horrible death yet. We will take her organs out one by one and Laugh while she watches her heart beat for the Final Time."

The phone went dead as John shouted "KANE, KANE, KANE answer me"

John now had a race against time to stop the love of his life from being butchered and suffering a death that he couldn't even imagine in his nightmares.

End of Chapter 12

That chapter wasn't the best I don't think. That was quite hard making up the History.

Thank you very much for the reviews. So much appreciated.

The next chapter is the Final and most explosive chapter.

Bye Bye

Matt


	13. Chapter 13 While the Fire Burns

Chapter 13- While the Fire Burns

John's heart started to race… Kane had kidnapped Torrie to get to him. She could die a horrific death and it would all be his fault. John frantically tried to get out of the police station. He had no idea where to look, where to find any of them. All of a sudden he went really faint and froze solid in the doorway. He started to have a flashback to the shoot out with Mark Calloway.

"_Mark your on top of a roof just give it up"_

"_No you think you can stop me I kill anyone who gets in my way."_

"_John I am going to have to go up there. He isn't coming down."_

"_Dave there's no way. You heard what he said. Stop trying to be the damn hero all the time."_

"_Look we are to serve and protect. Calloway is not in custody so we are not doing our job right."_

"_Screw the damn job you will get your self killed"_

"_John I am your best friend and always will be but you can't say that just because your wife and family screwed you over"_

_John punched Dave straight in the jaw._

_Dave held his mouth. Without even looking at John he slowly got up and climbed higher on the roof. _

"_Mark I'm Officer Dave Batista. You need to think about this. You have kids what must they be thinking. Look Mark just put the gun down and we can talk things through."_

_Calloway laughed "No talking necessary" Calloway shot Dave four times causing him to fall from the roof._

_John shouted "NO" He jumped up and before Calloway could fire another shot John shot him once in the heart and once in the forehead killing him instantly. _

_John fell to his knees. He could see the blood of his partner all over the floor. _

John came around as Randys badge fell from his pocket. John quickly stormed out of the door. He wasn't going to be alone again. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Torrie. He would find her and save her no matter what it took.

…...

Torries eyes shifted back and forward. She was terrified and was in pain all over her body. She could not move. She had been nailed between two pieces of wood against the wall. . She could scream for help as her mouth was taped shut. Torrie kept struggling trying to escape but it was useless. Both her hands were nailed between two pieces of wood against the wall. Her ankles were tied to two metal objects on the floor. Tears were running down Torries face from the severe pain she was in. She shuddered suddenly as the door opened and her two kidnappers walked in.

Kane said in a deep dark voice "Hello Miss Wilson. Hope you are comfortable up there."

The other large man tapped Kane on the shoulder and laughed saying "Sarcasm is no way to talk to our guest brother. After all she won't be with us for long."

Kane grinned and replied "Yes of course" Kane then looked back at Torrie and asked her "Would you like some food or drink? Don't worry I am a chef I can bring it to you."

Kane walked to the table and picked up some hot sandwiches. He pushed them onto Torries forehead burning a little bit of her hair. She screamed painfully and silently underneath her taped up mouth.

Kane picked up a bottle of red wine and smashed it on the wall above her head. Glass fell in to Torries head and she was drenched in the red wine.

Skip laughed as he watched Kane's despicable acts against Torrie. Kane laughed deeply and loudly in to Torries ear while she moaned and cried without anybody hearing her.

Skip then pulled Kane away and they stood in front of each other. As they stared into each others eyes Skip said "I think she has had enough refreshments. Now for us to have our fun."

Skip and Kane both laughed evilly as Skip walked over to the fire place. He pulled a crow bar out of the wood pile next to it. Skip pushed the end of the bar into the fire and held it there until it was a bright burning red. As he took it out Kane walked over to Torrie and ripped her top open so her stomach was exposed. Kane held Torries waist so that she couldn't struggle. Skip walked over and trusted the bar into Torries stomach. Torrie bit her lip she was in so much pain. Blood was coming from her wrist and lips. Skip eventually pulled the bar away.

Kane sniggered and said "Let's take the tape off and hear her scream."

Skip replied "Ok let's take some measures to make sure we don't get any unwanted visitors."

Skip and Kane started to pour some kind of liquid in the Front doorway and all over the hall.

…...

John had been round to Kane's café. He had totally trashed the place looking for Torrie but there was no sign. John stopped in the road trying to think where to look next. He then remembered what Torrie had said about Skip and Kane being brothers. He quickly ran round to Skip Sheffield's house.

…...

Kane aggressively ripped the tape from Torries mouth. The force of how he ripped it took of a small part of her skin. She cried out and screamed in pain "Help John someone please help"

John arrived at Skip's house and heard Torrie screaming. He shouted "TORRIE"

Torrie shouted "John be…" Kane put the tape back over her mouth. They heard John running up the path. "Kane smiled and turned to Skip "And so it begins."

John kicked the door in and saw Torrie nailed to the wall with Kane and Skip stood in front with a smile on the face.

John went to run towards them but Skip threw a match to the floor setting the whole hall and doorway alight. John had o quickly jump back. John looked on as the only thing he could see was Torrie tied to the wall through the fire. It was like someone had showed John his image of hell. He frantically tried to get in but there was no way he was getting though the fire.

John ran round the back of the house kicking the back gate down. He looked through the back door and could see the fire spreading. John punched through the window and headed to the front room. He got to the front room and no one was in there. The pieces of wood had been taken down. John heard loud heavy footsteps from the floorboards from upstairs. He ran to the stairs but stopped as he saw the fire raging and burning everything in sight. John heard Torrie scream but go silent straight away. Kane and Skip were taunting John with Torries voice. John ran his hands across his face. Without even thinking he put his jacket over his head and ran through the fire to the stairs which wasn't burning yet. He looked back round and saw the whole bottom of the house starting to burn. He knew that he and Torrie were in a lot of trouble but he was determined to get Torrie out safely. He slowly walked up the stairs not wanting to alert Kane and Skip.

Before he could get halfway up Kane stood at the top of the stairs holding Torries wristband.

John stopped still and snapped "Where is she?"

Kane laughed and replied "Does this belong to someone you love?"

John gritted his teeth and replied "Don't play games let her go."

Kane's face turned to a glare "Answer the question or Skip kills her right now."

John shouted back immediately "Yes it belongs to someone I love"

Kane replied "Oh that's sweet well me and Skip have something belonging to someone we loved. Skip come here"

Skip approached the top of the stairs holding a gun to Torries head.

Kane looked back at John. "Do you recognise this? It belonged to our father. It was the same gun he used to kill your partner."

John shouted again "Let Torrie go this has nothing to do with her."

Skip replied "You see that's where you are wrong. When you killed our father in cold blood….."

John snapped back "Cold blood he had murdered like fifteen people including my best friend how is that cold blood."

Skip shouted "Don't interrupt me or I will throw her into that furnace right now."

John stood on the stairs feeling more and more anxious.

Skip carried on "As I was saying. When you killed our father in cold blood we loved him and it took you so long to love someone so we could even the score."

John answered "That's what this is about revenge on me. You killed half the town to get revenge on me."

Kane laughed and replied "No that was just a warm up and a way of honouring our father's legacy."

John started to plead and go up the stairs on his knees as the fire continued to burn. "Please do whatever you want to me just let Torrie go."

Skip and Kane both said in unison. "We can't do that"

John breathed very slowly knowing what he was about to do was a big risk.

All of a sudden John threw his phone up in the air knocking the gun from Skip's hand. With one swift motion John pulled Kane by his legs throwing him down into the furnace below. Skip took one small glance down which was the window John needed. He ran up the stairs and punched Skip straight in the mouth. Skip only staggered a little bit but it was enough for John to get Torrie safely to the floor. Skip stood back up as John hit him again. John hit Skip for a third time but it still had no effect. Skip stared back at John shaking his head.

John tried to strike Skip again but Skip caught his wrist. He twisted John's wrist round in a painful way. Skip had all the control over John at this point. Skip looked down at John saying "You killed my father. Then you killed my brother. Now you will die."

As Skip was Talking John glanced down to see one of the floor boards were loose. As Skip reached for his gun John stamped on the loose floorboard causing it to lift up and hit Skip knee. John got free of Skips grip and picked up the wood and broke it across Skips head.

Skip was still standing so John looked for something else he could use. He spotted a mirror led on a chair. John cracked that over Skip's skull but he still wasn't going down.

Torrie shouted "John the hammer"

John quickly picked up the hammer and struck Skip square in the forehead finally knocking him down. John stood over him as Skips eyes rolled back in his head.

John ran over to Torrie. "Sorry that took so long"

Torrie sarcastically and painfully replied "Don't worry about it I'm having a ball."

John answered "Ok point taken. Let me try and get these out."

John took away the wood just leaving the nails in Torries hands. He went to try and pull the nails out.

Torrie screamed "Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch you can't just yank them out like that. I will have no hands left. For a knight in shining armour you're not very…"

John leant down and passionately kissed Torrie. As he was kissing her he used his hands to pull the nails from her hands.

As they stopped kissing Torrie painfully said "Thank you for that made it a little better."

John answered "Urm yes we need to wrap your hands up otherwise you will lose a lot of blood."

John looked around and found some tea towels. He tied a few of them together in two bundles. He gently wrapped them around Torries hands.

Torrie watched as John was tending to her. "I don't want to be in this town anymore"

John laughed and replied "Neither do I"

Torrie smiled and answered "Well here's a plan…. OH MY GOD JOHN!"

They both looked down the stairs as they saw Kane getting to his feet. John told Torrie to stay behind him. Kane's arms were both on fire but it wasn't fazing him at all. His forehead had gone black from the smoke and the burning fire shone of the top of his forehead.

Torrie whispered in John's ear "What shall we do?"

John replied "Running would be a good idea."

Torrie quickly answered "Where to? Were upstairs and downstairs is on fire."

John and Torrie looked at each other then ran towards one of the rooms. John kicked one of the doors open. As they ran inside Torrie was a little sick on the floor.

The room was covered with body parts and body organs. The foul stench mixed with the smoke. All over the walls were pictures of Mark Calloway, Kane and Skip. There were school pictures, Thanksgiving pictures, graduation pictures. The wall could not be seen with all the photographs over the wall.

Torrie said while coughing and spluttering "Aww that guy must have really loved his two boys."

John pointed at one of the photos on the far wall. It was a picture of Kane, Skip and Mark Calloway stood in front of a mutilated body. The body had candles stuck in all over it and behind them was a banner saying happy birthday Dad.

Torrie gulped and coughed again "That's Disgusting. I am guessing that you were the anonymous cop that shot their father."

John quickly replied "That's a story for another day darling"

John and Torrie coughed and spluttered as they got over to the window. John kicked the window open breaking the glass. John looked back at Torrie.

As he was coughing he said "Torrie there's quite a big ledge. Do you have the strength to walk along and then get down to the ground using that fence?"

Torrie leaned out of the window to have a look. She was a bit nervous but then heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

She then quickly said "Yeah I can do it"

Torrie climbed out of the window being careful not to cut herself on the glass and got onto the ledge. John went to follow on behind her but the wall wasn't very stable.

Torrie started to cry with fear as John got back through the window. John assured her "Go on Torrie it cant hold both of us. As soon as you are down I will follow."

Torrie nodded her head as she slowly walked along the ledge. John took a glance back to the room. He saw Skip and Kane stood in the doorway. The fire had burned all the way up the stairs. John kept looking as he could see the fire behind Kane and Skip knowing there was no escape.

He shouted out "Keep going Torrie. Get down and go and get help"

Torrie shouted back "John I'm not leaving you"

John replied "Just do it Torrie I want to know you're safe before I can get out of here."

Torrie shouted back "Ok then" She carried on along the edge anxiously waiting to see if John was alright.

John stared into Kane and Skips eyes. "No you have what you want so do your worst."

Skip snapped as he and Kane walked slowly forward "You're so stupid John. You thought you could kill our father, kill a descendent of the founder of this town and get away with it."

John smiled and replied "That was the plan yeah. I killed a murderer that deserves to rot in hell."

As the continued to move forward Kane said "Why are you smiling? You know you about to die."

John continued to grin from ear to ear and replied "Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back."

John nodded his head and smiled at them again.

Skip got angry and threw a small table across the room. "Your arrogance is sickening. I want you to beg for your life Cena. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

John shook his head and replied "Not today boys"

Inside John was terrified. His heart was racing and the sweat was dripping down his body from being so scared. He wasn't going to show his fear. These two were like animals and he did not want to show fear. Torrie had got away and that was all that mattered to him.

Kane pulled something from a draw and waved it at John. "You see this John it's been handed down from generation to generation. I will stick it in your neck twist it around and then with one swift pull take your throat out. Now how does that make you smile."

John smiled "You no what it does."

John pulled out one of the pieces of glass and threw it straight into the side of Kane's head. Blood started spilling from Kane's head as he fell to the ground. Before John could realise Skip ran towards him and speared him straight out of the window.

The two of them fell down through the glass greenhouse. John landed on a wooden table and led unconscious. A small trickle of blood came out of John's ear.

Skip had fell into a pile of compost bags. Although he had taken a hard fall he slowly got to his feet. He clicked his neck, picked up a pitchfork and walked over to where John had fallen. Skip started to breathe heavily and spit blood from his mouth.

As he stood over Johns motionless body. He held a pitchfork just above John's neck.

As he lifted the pitch fork up he uttered the words. "And so it ends."

As he was lifting the pitchfork he heard a soft but stern voice behind him say "Your damn right it ends."

As Skip turned around Torrie swung a steel spade hitting Skip square in the face. He fell back onto a long sharp piece of glass that went straight through his chest.

Torrie covered her eyes as the glass went a deep dark red. Skips eyes rolled back in his head as his eyes closed and he died.

Terror rose up her eyes, her body was wrenched with pain but she still made herself move. Torrie stumbled over to John's unconscious body.

The courageous, strong police officer John Cena lied unconscious on the floor. Breath was still in his body, sensing the rise in his chest and stomach.

Torrie let out a horrifying gasp, seeing his frame. "John! Oh my god!" Torrie immediately put her arms around John lifting him up from the cold floor, into her arms.

"Wake up, baby come on please" Torrie spoke in total fear, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, come on" her arms were around his back cradling him, his limb body was just in her arms. "Love you so much" she muttered to his unconscious body.

Her arms were around him. "Wake up, come on John please wake up. I need you, come on" Torrie pleaded, she needed a miracle. The only one that could protect her was the fallen officer, lying unconscious in her arms.

Torrie kept her arms tightly around him, she then breathed her air in form of a kiss. His chest rose higher, he coughed and stirred.

She hugged his head, keeping her grip tight not wanting to even let him go or to lose him.

The first time, a relief smile came across her face "Thank god" but John still had his eyes closed.

They were still in a great danger.

John painfully sat up and saw Skip's bloody body on the side. John said "He fell like that right?"

Torrie replied "Yeah he fell like that."

Before John could say something else one of the other top windows smashed open from the fire with flames coming out.

John struggled to his feet with Torries help.

John coughed and said in an agonised voice "We have to get away from here I think that house is going to blow. I can hear the flames from here."

John and Torrie struggled out of the greenhouse. All of a sudden the downstairs windows blew open smashing glass all over John and Torrie as they fell to the ground to take cover.

The both struggled back to their feet as the saw the last remains of the greenhouse fall to the ground. They both ran a little bit away to avoid any small glass going in their eyes.

The whole house was on fire. Flames were coming from all sides of the detached house. John was pacing in the garden trying to see an opening. He looked down the side of the house where the flames were not as big as the rest of the flames.

John quickly said to Torrie "We have to get down there it's our only chance. We might get a little burned but we will have to take that chance."

John then looked down as Torrie pointed to her burnt and scarred stomach saying "I think I can handle it."

John pulled her towards him and kissed her saying "You really are one hell of a women."

They went to run to the side of the house. The stopped and stared up at the window they had climbed out of. They saw just Kane's head and eyes with flames to his front, sides and behind him. They heard the sound of Kane's laughing even above the burning house. Torrie went to run down the side of the house but John had just stopped and was staring up at Kane. Torrie went back and pulled John by his wrist.

The two of them stood at the one end of the path as they saw the flames increase. The held each others hand and ran through to the front garden and out of the gate. They ran over to the phone box as the saw the house blow for one last time. They stood behind the phone box as police cars, ambulances and fire engines pulled up by the house. Torrie looked confused as her phone went off in her pocket.

John laughed and said "They put your phone in your pocket"

Torrie replied "I don't remember that"

Torrie answered the phone "Hello. Yes Mr Layfield. I have been working hard. Well urm. Actually I do have a story for you I quit bye sir."

Torrie smiled quite impressed with herself. She turned around to talk to John and he was inside the phone box. She opened the door to listen into the conversation.

"Hello Mr Long. Yes I was at the scene of the Fire. The murderers was Skip Sheffield and Kane Jacobs. There were both inside the house when it blew. Anyway I am calling to tell you I quit. Give my regards to Chris and Adam." John put the phone down and laughed as he watched Mr Long stressing outside the house.

Torrie said "You quit your job. What was that about?"

John replied "I'm sorry darling you inspired me."

Torrie replied "Ok then well what are we going to do for jobs now."

John laughed and replied "I could really see myself as a milkman."

Torrie laughed and rested her head on Johns shoulder "I would see you more as my superman or even better my Prince Charming. What about me what could I do?"

John put his arm round Torrie and said "Maybe you could be my Wonder Women or just my beautiful Princess Torrie."

The turned to face each other and passionately kissed as the Moon shone in sky. They got their breath back and Torrie said "Ok man of my fairytale dream. Where will our enchanted castle be?"

John replied "How about Alaska?"

Torrie snuggled up into Johns shoulder as the walked down the quiet moonlit road.

End of Story

First things First

HBK. HBK the greatest of all time is going into the hall of fame. Best news I have heard in wrestling for a while. He thoroughly deserves it.

2nd of all Evil of the Soul is finally finished. I hope people liked the final chapter and I hope it wasn't a disappointing chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers who have read this Story. You make my days with your reviews and keep inspiring me to write.

Thank you again to Kelly for her assistance and for keep driving me to write.

Thank you all So Much again and hopefully I will have a new story to write Again soon. (Once I have move to the City Lol)

Bye Bye

Matt


End file.
